It Feels Like Home To Me
by Just Yesterday
Summary: Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is gonna change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it. BL after season 4 with sides of NH, JP with a little LP & BC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feels like Home to Me

Author: D. Sollers  
Subject: "She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it. BL post season 4 with NH, JP and a little BC/LP

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Obviously.

Author's Notes: Okay, so originally the plan was not to put out any new stories until one of my others were finished. But after last night, lets just say I have finally got my inspiration back. It's been a crappy season for the BL (and JP) fans, thank God it's finally over!! (party, anyone?)

**It Feels like Home to Me**

By:

D. Sollers

Lucas Scott had always believed that writers block was something that writers claimed to have when they just simply ran out of ideas. To him, the idea of not being able to express himself with a pen and paper or a computer was laughable.

With a book under his belt and another one on the way to being published, Lucas was at the top of his game. But that didn't stop the empty computer screen staring back at him. He hadn't been able to write a thing since a little over a week ago.

When he last saw _her._

She had taken him by surprise, as she entered Nathan and Haley's house with a huge brightly colored present in her hands. It was little James' fifth birthday and the first time she had been back to Tree Hill since she left right after graduation with Peyton.

They didn't talk much that afternoon, between her saying her hellos to old friends and the fact that he kept a safe distance from her Somehow even after all the time and space that had been between them, her smile was still enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Are you going to call her?"

His mother's voice called from the doorway.

He wondered quietly just how long she had been standing there, her back leaning up against the door frame of his room. And even though she didn't call her by name, Lucas knew she was talking about Brooke.

"She gave me her phone number, said that she was moving back to town over the next couple of weeks."

Brooke was moving back to Tree Hill?

The news had surprised him, not understanding why someone who loved the city life as much as she did would not stay in New York.

Lucas struggled with what to say in response to his mothers questions. He didn't want to face the truth that he had been trying desperately to put behind him, that he had never really gotten over the girl behind the red door.

"You know Luke," Karen said as she made her way towards him and sat down on his bed. "There are so many things I would have liked to say to Kieth, so many things that I regret never being honest about. I have to live with it everyday because he was taken away from me too soon. But you have a chance here Luke, a chance to be honest to yourself. To Peyton. And to Brooke."

Lucas nodded his head, knowing that his mother was right. With his second book in the works he knew he had to make amends with the people around him. That was what had led him back to Tree Hill, right after college graduation. He had been back for a little over a year and had spent the time either writing or working at the car garage that he had bought, in Kieth's memory.

When Deb had offered Nathan and Haley their old house so that she could travel, Nathan and Haley decided to move back as well. Nathan spent most of his time coaching the Tree Hill Ravens and Haley had accepted a job at a local elementary school.

"Lucas! Will you play hide and seek with me?"

Lilly stood in the doorway, a warm smile on her lips. She looked at her mother and then to Lucas and stuck out her lip. "Please!!" She begged.

Lucas laughed and with a nod of his head he walked towards her. "Thanks mom," he said with a smile as he chased after his little sister.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this? I mean you really want another one?"

Haley stood in the closed bathroom, her fingers wrapped around a pregnancy test. Nathan was in the other room, waiting for her to deliver the news. She wasn't sure how she felt about having another baby but Nathan was ready. He wanted another baby, a bigger family.

"Baby, I've told you a million times. We're ready for this. I want a little girl who looks like you, someone that James can play with."

Haley smiled. If someone would have told her years ago that she would be happily married with one son already and quite possibly another one on the way, she wouldn't have believed it. But still, as the timer went off she took a deep breath and stared down at the results.

Two lines pregnant.

One line not.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the results and she wasn't even sure why she was crying. Taking a hold of the results in her hand, she opened the bathroom door and approached Nathan who was sitting comfortably on their bed.

Deciding that it was best he saw for himself, she handed him the test slowly. "Nathan, I'm sorry... I know how much you wanted this," Haley said as he looked down at the results.

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed it off. "It's okay Hales, no big deal. We'll try next time."

"Nathan," Haley said quietly.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her gently. "I mean it baby, we'll just keep trying. This doesn't change how happy I am with us, with James."

"You promise?" Haley whispered.

He nodded his head as he held on to her.

"I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really doing this?"

Brooke pulled out the last of her clothes from the dresser and nodded her head sadly. As she placed her clothes in her suitcase, she turned her attention back at her boyfriend.

"It's for the best," Brooke said honestly. And it really was. Their relationship hadn't been the same in a really long time and they had been holding on for all the wrong reasons.

He shook his head, not agreeing with her. "You're pregnant Brooke," he said.

She stifled a laugh. "Between the morning sickness and the doctors appointments, do you really think I don't know that? We're not happy anymore, it doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything!"

"We're doing the right thing, at least this way we're not going to hate each other." Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she continued. "Besides, moving to Tree Hill is the best thing for this baby. God knows I don't know how in the hell to be a mom."

Taking a deep breath, her boyfriend began to speak."I can't believe it's come to this, what about the apartment? About Ryder?"

At the mention of his name, their dog that they had gotten more than a year ago came bouncing into the room. The pit bull stood at his feet as he continued. "I don't want to lose you," he said honestly.

Brooke sighed. "I love you, you know that. But it's different now, it's not just the two of us anymore. And you and I both know that but we've drifted apart. We've tried to make it work but it just... doesn't."

"But Brooke..."

She shook her head sadly and wrapped her arms around him. "It's for the best Chase, I promise." And even as she said those words, she struggled with actually believing them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of playing with Lilly, their mother had insisted that it was time for Lilly's nap. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey Peyt," he said as he smiled into the phone. He hadn't seen or heard from Peyton in a little over two weeks and was surprised that she was calling him now.

"Hey Luke, I just got back into town. You want to catch a movie or something?" Peyton asked.

Deciding that his book could wait, he agreed to meet her so that they could go and watch a movie. A little over a half an hour had passed when he arrived at the local movie theater. Sitting down on the steps in front, he waited for his friend.

"Over here," she said as she approached him.

Lucas turned his attention to Peyton. "What did you...Your hair!" He laughed, embarrassed by his hello. She shrugged her shoulders and played with the much darker locks. Gone were the curly locks that he had grown to love and in their place was a shorter, more edgier cut. He still couldn't believe that she had dyed her hair brown.

"I decided I needed a change," Peyton said with a grin. "You like?"

Lucas nodded his head, not really sure if he did or not. He brought his ex girlfriend into a hug and pulled out two tickets. "We have about an hour before the movie starts, want to get something to eat?" He asked.

Peyton nodded her head and the two walked towards the small diner next door. As they ate their food, they talked about everything that was going on in each others lives. "It feels like I've been gone forever and it's only been a few weeks," Peyton said honestly.

"Yeah, you missed James birthday."

Peyton sighed. "I know but I got him a kick ass gift to make up for it. How's your mom?"

"She's good, I think she might even be dating again."

After a few minutes of silence, Lucas began to laugh. Peyton raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he was laughing but soon found herself laughing as well. "Is this weird?" Peyton asked finally, wondering the same thing as Lucas.

"A little bit but I don't see why it has to be. We've always been friends Peyton, we're always going to be friends."

Peyton sighed. "Yeah but it's different now, it's like... we've finally moved on to a place where we're not as important to each other as we once were."

Lucas nodded his head, understanding just where she was coming from. They had been broken up for a little over a year but still, they had remained the closest of friends. But for some reason, the last few months had been more difficult staying in touch. Their friendship had been put on the back burner as they both moved on with their lives.

"I love you Luke, I just don't want you to forget that."

"I'm not going to."

TBC...

Okay everyone, what are your thoughts? I have four chapters already written, working on the fifth and sixth now. So this story will be updated quite possibly everyday or every other day. Please R&R, as always I love your feedback. Hopefully this chapter isn't off putting any BL fans because of the LP friendship and the BC baby. I promise this story will be very, VERY much a BL love story.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Feels like Home to Me

Subject: She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not even sure she knows it. BL post season 4 with sides of NH, JP and a little BC & LP

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Obviously.

Author's Notes: Okay, so originally the plan was not to put out any new stories until one of my others were finished. But after last night, lets just say I have finally got my inspiration back. It's been a crappy season for the BL (and JP) fans, thank God it's finally over!! (party, anyone?)

**It Feels like Home to Me**

By

D. Sollers

Chapter Two

"That's the last of the boxes," Mouth said as he entered Brooke's apartment. "Brooke? Where are you?" He called out, as he walked through the living room and down the hall. Mouth could make out the faint sounds of Brooke throwing up in the bathroom and he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Brooke, you okay?"

He tried to open the door but she had locked it and judging by the running water, she didn't want him to know she was throwing up. A few minutes later, Brooke unlocked the door and with a shrug of her shoulders walked past her.

"What's going on Brooke?" Mouth said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Brooke didn't want to lie to him but the news of her pregnancy would shock everyone. So she smiled slightly. "I got a little drunk last night, I must still be hung over."

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin? I can run to the market..."

Brooke shook her head no. "It's okay Mouth, I'll be fine. You've already done so much, helping me move my things into this old apartment. I can't believe just how many times I've actually lived here."

She laughed, taking a look around the apartment. The walls were white again, something Brooke knew she would change within a matter of days. Their were boxes piled everywhere and furniture yet to be organized. But still, even amongst all the confusion she felt something that she hadn't felt for a very long time.

_At home._

"Well, I'm glad to have you home. But I really should get going, Sarah is going to flip out if I'm late for our date."

Brooke nodded her head no, giving Mouth yet another hug. "I'll call you tomorrow okay, take care of yourself." He let himself out of the apartment and Brooke glanced around, deciding what she would work on first. There was a light knock on the door and Brooke went to answer it.

"Did you forget your keys?"

Brooke opened the door and held her breath as she realized who it was. "Hey pretty girl," Lucas said with a smile as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't forget today's your day to pick up James from kinder-garden," Haley said as she stuck her head out the front door. Nathan made his way down to his car and smiled back at her. "And if you can, can you stop by and pick up my dry cleaning? Tommy spilled a can of grape soda on my white skirt. I hope they were able to get it out."

Nathan nodded his head.

"Alright baby, see you later today."

Haley shut the front door and walked back into their house, picking up the pen and pad of paper to write a grocery list. There were so many things she had to do but the grocery store wasn't something she couldn't put off. The phone rang and Haley picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hi Haley," Peyton's voice said into the phone.

Haley smiled at her friends voice. "Hi Peyton, what's up?" Haley said sitting down and beginning her list.

"I just got back from Florida, I wanted to come and see you and James..."

"I am actually on my way out to the grocery store and then I m I'd go and see Brooke..." Haley began to say.

Peyton hesitated. "Brooke? She's here in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, she moved back here. Didn't she tell you?"

Peyton shook her head no. The truth was after their summer together the two had grown apart. And despite the emails and the postcards that they had sent each other, their friendship hadn't really survived the distance.

"Maybe we could stop by to see her together? I haven't seen Brooke for three years, I really miss her..." Peyton said honestly. She couldn't remember the last time that she had really talked to Brooke, or even to Haley and the thought saddened her.

They were all supposed to be best friends, what had happened? Despite her best efforts, her career had taken the front burner in her life and all of her relationships had been effected. She missed the group of friends she had in high school, all of them. Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake...

Mostly she missed Jake.

There had been a time, after her relationship ended with Lucas that she had thought that perhaps there had been a chance for them. She had even done the unexpected, she had gotten into the car and gotten on that ramp towards Savannah and drove down to see him. But as she watched him, Nikki and Jenny, she realized she was too late. The family that she had wanted, had moved on without her.

"Sure but I have to get dressed first, can you be here in like a half an hour?"

Haley's voice broke Peyton's concentration as she nodded her head. "Sure, I'll see you then. Bye," Peyton answered as she hung up the phone.

Jake was a lost cause, as sad as it was she had come to terms with it. But Brooke, she was another story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas..." Brooke said as she leaned against the front door. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I uh... You see my mom..."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, amused that she wasn't the only one surprised by his arrival. "Your mom...?"

"My mom wanted me to stop by and ask if you needed any help moving in and also to invite you to dinner. Tonight."

Nausea ran through her but she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness, or if it was seeing Lucas again standing on her doorstep. He smiled down at her and brought her into a hug, taking them both by surprise.

He held her a little longer than he had meant to but neither of them wanted to pull away. "I'm glad you're home," he said finally as he released her from his grasp and smiled. "We all really missed you."

"Umm... Well if you're offering some help there's an apartment full of furniture that needs to be moved around." She kinked her eyebrow, causing him to laugh and he nodded his head. Holding the door open for him, Brooke smiled. "I was going to just wait till Mouth had free time but I guess you'll do."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'll do? Well then I guess I will just sit here and watch you work then. Have at it," he teased.

With a smile she pointed towards the familiar coach. "You still have this old thing?" He said, taking a seat on it.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she nodded her head, fully aware of all of their memories on that coach. "Okay, so I'm thinking the couch over there... The chair here and the television, there?" She said.

About an hour had passed and even though the kitchen and dining room area were still full of boxes, the living room was beginning to come together. She walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Want something to drink?" She said, staring inside.

"I'll take a beer," Lucas said as he placed another box on the dining room table.

Brooke turned towards him and smiled slightly. It wasn't everyday that Brooke Davis was out of beer but since her pregnancy had began, liquor had been the first thing to go.

"Sorry, we're fresh out. We have... water, juice, seven up and... More water."

"Water."

She tossed him a water bottle and the two walked back into the living room, deciding that it was time to take a break. "So, I mean don't get me wrong cause I am happy you're home but what brought you back to Tree Hill?"

"The same thing that brought you home?"

Her answer was cryptic, something that she never was. There was always a sense of brutal honesty from Brooke, something that people often confused for being a bitch. And he loved that about her. She wasn't the type to play games with you, wasn't the type that would leave you guessing.

"Honestly though..." Brooke took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to tell him about her ended relationship with Chase, or even the fact that she was pregnant. Those questions would come and one day she would have to be honest with everyone. But today she could pretend her homecoming was something else completely. "I guess this was the only place that ever felt like home."

Lucas nodded his head, completely understanding exactly what she was trying to say. He remembered what his mother had said about there only being one Tree Hill and even though at the time he hadn't understood, as the years past he began to.

"You know down the street from your moms cafe, there's the old book store that was closed down?" Brooke asked as Lucas nodded his head. "I'm leasing it, I get the keys tomorrow. It's going to take a lot of work but I think the town of Tree Hill desperately needs my fashion sense."

Lucas smiled with pride, he knew that designing clothes had been something that she had always wanted to succeed at. And opening a boutique would be a great way. "Well if you need any help, just let me know..."

"What's for dinner?" Brooke asked, cutting him off. She stared up at the clock, realizing that she had yet to eat lunch. "I mean, that is if I am still invited tonight?"

With a nod of his head, Lucas answered her. "Of course, I told you my mom is really happy you're home. I promised her I would work a shift at the cafe though, I should probably go..."

"I'll walk you to the door," Brooke said as she stood up. The two made their way to the front door and Brooke held the door open once again. She smiled up at him. "Thanks for helping me today, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you."

The words slipped out before he had even realized what he had said. Brooke blushed as she lifted her arms around him and pulled him in to a hug. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and then stared up at him.

Lucas stood there, taken back by the feel of her skin once again on his. For a moment he thought about kissing her, for closing the distance between them and doing what he had wanted to do since she arrived back into town. But he realized that it wasn't the right time, knowing if there was any chance of working things out with Brooke he would have to go slow.

"Hi guys," Haley said, causing them both to turn around.

Brooke squealed as she saw her friends and brought Haley into a hug. "Tutor mom! What are you doing here?" Brooke said and then turning her attention to Peyton, who's dark hair had taken her by surprise. "P Sawyer! Your hair..."

"That's what I said!" Haley laughed.

"Me too," Lucas agreed.

Peyton rolled her eyes, annoyed by her friends reactions to a little change. "I wanted something different okay? Not everybody stays the same after high school."

"It looks good Peyt," Brooke said. She ignored the sense of guilt that rushed through her, knowing that she had been so close to kissing Lucas. What had she said?

_Love triangles were so high school?_

Lucas coughed a little bit, pulling the three girls out of their trance. "Alright, I am going to go. Brooke, dinner's at six. I'll see you tonight. Bye Peyt, Hales..."

"Wait Lucas!" Brooke called out as he made his way down the stairs. He turned back towards her and smiled slightly. "Tell your mom I'll bring dessert."

He nodded his head and headed off, Brooke turning her attention back towards Haley and to Peyton.

"So what was that about?" Peyton asked, still not quite understanding what her ex boyfriend was doing at Peyton's house. She tried to hide the jealousy that was growing in the pit of her stomach as Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"What Luke? He just helped me move some furniture, that's all."

But still, even as the words came out of her mouth, she couldn't help but feel the butterfly's in her stomach. Perhaps she was just hungry, she was after all eating for two. 'Yeah,' Brooke thought to herself. 'That's it.'

TBC...

Alrighty girls that's the first two chapters. The next two will be up later tonight. Please leave reviews and let me know if you're liking the story or if I should just give up completly. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

** Title: It Feels Like Home to Me**

**Author: D. Sollers  
Subject: BL post season 4. She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it. Major BL, with NH, JP and a little LP/CB  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with one tree hill. Nor would I really want to. Unless we're talking about Jake. Or Brooke. Or season two Lucas. But you could keep Peyton and Chase as well.  
Author's Notes: Wow, I have updated quite a lot today. Here's another chapter. :-)**

**It Feels Like Home to Me**

**By:**

**D.Sollers**

Chapter Three 

After spending a couple of hours with Haley and Peyton, Brooke had began to freak when she noticed that it had turned five o clock. She had an hour to get ready for dinner and even though it was just Karen and Lucas, she couldn't shake the nervousness that was running through her. 

As she got out of the shower, her phone rang. "Hello?" Brooke said as she wrapped the towel around her and made her way towards her bedroom. 

"Hey Brooke, it's me." 

Chase didn't bother saying his name, she had known who it was even without looking at the caller ID. He always called at the same time, every day after work. She knew that today was no exception. "Hi Chase, how are you?" 

Brooke questioned as she walked into her closet and began to pick out her outfit. 

"I'm good, I just wanted to let you know I am going to be in town over the weekend visiting my mom, I thought I'd stop by and we could go to lunch. Maybe go shopping." 

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Are you bringing Ryder?" 

"Yeah about Ryder... I know I told you that I wanted to keep him but I don't think that he's very happy here.." 

"Well if you're changing your mind, bring him with you. I love Ryder," she said. "Listen, I have to go right now though, Karen invited me over for dinner and I am running late." 

Chase was about to say something when he realized what she had said. "Wait. Karen invited you over for dinner? As in Lucas Scott's mother Karen?" 

"Chase don't start," Brooke said sadly. 

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever Brooke, I'll see you this weekend. Bye." 

Brooke shook her head, aggravated once again by her former boyfriend. She didn't understand what his problem was, it was him who had initially ended their relationship. That was until Rachel blurted out that Brooke was pregnant, causing Chase to want to work things out. 

But Brooke wasn't any body's Charity case. She didn't want to be with someone just because she was pregnant with their child, she wasn't going to be **that** girl. So, Brooke had ended it. She did her best to be as peaceful about it as she could and she had no intention on keeping him out of his babies life. 

The phone rang once again and Brooke groaned. "Look Chase..." She was cut off by Lucas' voice on the other end. 

"Brooke," Lucas said with a smile. His voice faltered when he heard her mention her exes name but still he continued. "I'm just calling to see if you're still coming." 

She smiled. "Yeah, I am on my way actually. I just have to stop and get dessert." 

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So I saw Lucas today," Haley said as she grabbed the lettuce out of the refrigerator and began to wash it. Nathan sat down on the bar stool and began to cut up the carrots for their salad. "When I went to see Brooke, he was there." 

Nathan raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed with his brother not wasting any time. "Really? I wonder how Peyton's going to react," Nathan said with a smirk. 

His wife glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Peyton's not with Lucas anymore, they haven't been together in over a year. And Brooke's not going to do anything with Lucas anyway, she's moved on." 

"Okay Haley," Nathan said. "I just don't think it's a closed book yet." 

Haley sighed. Perhaps Nathan was right and the triangle that everyone had thought was buried really wasn't. Maybe Lucas and Brooke's rediscovered friendship would cause problems between their group of friends. 

"I hope you're wrong Nathan Scott," Haley said closing the space between them. Nathan leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled sadly. 

"Maybe I am." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooke knocked gently on the door as she played with the hem of her shirt. Although she was pregnant, she was barely showing and her loose shirt and skirt hid it well. Her nausea had once again subsided and she knew that her skin was glowing. Pregnancy suited her she thought sadly, wishing that her pregnancy had been under better terms. 

"Hi," Lucas said as he opened the front door, allowing her access into his house. She smiled up at him and handed him the box containing their dessert. He peeked inside and smiled when he saw the key lime pie. "Hopefully you didn't cook it," he said with a smirk. 

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed past him, ignoring his comment. "Karen, I'm here." 

"I'm in the kitchen Brooke," his mother called from the other room. As she entered the kitchen, she could make out the distinct smell of his mothers cooking. "Lilly be careful okay? Remember it's the fork on the left side of the plate and the spoon and knife on the right side." 

Brooke smiled and bent down so that she was eye level with the little girl. "Hi Lilly, I'm Brooke. Would you like some help?" She asked as the five year old nodded her head yes. Brooke took ahold of the silverware and began to place them on the table. 

As Lucas entered the kitchen, his sister walked towards him. 

"You're right Lucas, she is beautiful." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peyton jogged up the stairs towards her own bedroom. It felt weird being back in her home again, having spent way too many weeks away. The room was how she left it, bright red walls with her own art work, the book shelves lined with records from her own collection and from Ellie's. 

But still, it felt different. 

She wasn't a tortured teenager anymore. At 25, Peyton Sawyer had everything she always imagined. After spending the summer after high school interning for a music program, she quickly realized that was not where she wanted to be. She wanted to be an artist and after finishing college had opened a small studio in Florida. 

On the side she worked with local bands helping them find concert venue's but most of her time was spent with a pencil and a pad of paper, just like high school. 

For the longest time she had struggled to make the artist thing work, barely making enough money to pay for the one bedroom apartment she had grown so fond of. That was until she got introduced by accident to a famous investor, who had been sent her way by one of her high school acquaintances. 

He then hired her to decorate his two homes with her artwork, enough to pay for the college tuition that she needed and money to get by with. 

She was happy in Florida, happy with the life that she had made for herself. But still something was missing. She wondered if it had been Lucas, the boy that she had foolishly promised to love forever. Or if it had been her friends, who had been there for her throughout all of her high school dramas.

She decided that what she missed most, was family. A true sense of belonging, that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She found herself thinking constantly about the life that she had given up all those years ago with both Jenny and Jake. 

As she sat in front of the computer, once again checking her email she noticed that there was an email from Jake. It was short and sweet, just wishing her well and informing her that he would be in Tree Hill for a couple of days visiting his parents. He didn't ask any questions, no mentions of Nikki or even letting her know how Jenny was. 

She was carefully thinking over in her head what to say next when the phone rang. "Hello," Peyton said as she answered it. "Hello?" She repeated. 

"Hey Peyton?" 

Peyton could barely make out who it was. "This is Peyton?" 

"It's me, Jake." 

She fought back the smile that was forming on her lips as she continued. "I know, I was just getting ready to send you an email." 

"Oh well, I guess I have good timing then." 

She grinned. "Yeah, I guess you do." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. "When you come to Tree Hill, we should get a cup of coffee or something." 

"Yeah, I'd like that. It's actually why I called. I was thinking maybe we could all get together and go to dinner. All of us, like old times?" 

Peyton smiled against the phone, still not really believing he was on the other end. "We'd all really like that," she whispered. "Maybe tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, that sounds great, I've missed you Peyt." 

Had he really said that? 

"I've missed you.." 

But he hadn't heard her. The phone had clicked off faster than she was able to say it. She leaned back into her chair, momentarily cussing whatever network problem had caused their interruption. 

'Oh well,' she thought. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Dinner was great Karen," Brooke said as she joined the older woman at the kitchen sink. As Karen began to soak the dishes in hot water, she turned to look at Brooke. A nervous look washed over Brooke as Karen raised an eyebrow. 

After a moment, Karen sighed. 

"How far along are you?" 

The glass that Brooke had been drying hit the floor, breaking into pieces. She glanced down at the woman who had been like a mother to her and her eyes glistened with tears. 

"So it's true, I am right. Oh God Brooke," Karen said as she wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "It's okay, I promise." 

Brooke shook her head no and pulled away from her. "You don't understand Karen. You and Haley, you're like super moms. I'm not made to be a mother, I can barely take care of Ryder." 

Karen gave her a questioning look as Brooke continued. "My dog. I don't know how to be a mother, a single one too." Realization swept over Brooke, taking in the fact that if Karen had noticed, that meant Lucas probably had as well. 

"Wait, how did you know? I'm fat aren't I! I've put on weight already," Brooke said as she sat at the kitchen table. 

Karen laughed as she took a seat next to the brunette and shook her head. 

"You're not fat. I'm not stupid either. Yes you're wearing clothes that are more loose but that's not what gave it away. You've been paying attention all night to everything that Lilly said, hanging onto every word as she told you how her day was. You didn't touch the wine Lucas had poured for you. Not to mention the fact that I ran into Mouth at the market today and he told me that you were sick." 

Brooke looked down at the table as Karen continued. "And no, Lucas doesn't suspect a thing. He's clueless trust me. I won't say anything to him." 

Brooke smiled. "Thank you Karen." 

"But you're going to," Karen finished. "That's my boy in there and even though he's not admitting it to anyone... his heart still belongs to you. I'm not even sure he's realized it for himself yet. The news of you being pregnant is going to scare the hell out of him. But I know my son, I know the man Kieth showed him how to be." 

A few minutes later Lucas joined them in the kitchen, bringing in the rest of the plates from the table. "What happened in here?" Lucas asked, staring at the broken glass. 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. 

"Clumsy me," she said with a laugh as she reached for the broom. 

"I've got it," Lucas said. 

Karen watched as Brooke helped him clean up the mess, both of them ignoring her company. Deciding that perhaps they needed some time for themselves, Karen headed out of the kitchen quietly and off to put her daughter to bed. 

"Hey Luke, lets go on a walk." 

Lucas nodded his head. "Okay," he agreed. "Let me just go and get your sweater." 

Brooke nodded her head and stepped outside the side door, heading out onto the porch. Her mind was going over just what she was supposed to say to him, how to explain that she was pregnant with Chase's kid. 

"Alright, I'm ready." 

Lucas shut the door behind him and walked down so that he was standing side by side with Brooke. After handing her the sweater, he carefully reached for her hand. She smiled down at their linked hands as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Talk to me," Lucas said finally. "I know something is wrong, you're not normally the broody one." 

They both laughed, as Brooke struggled with what exactly to say. Deciding that there wasn't a better way to tell him, she took a deep breath. 

"I'm pregnant." 

TBC... 

As always review please :-) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: It Feels Like Home to Me**

**Author: D. Sollers  
Subject: BL post season 4. She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it. Major BL, with NH, JP and a little LP/CB  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with one tree hill. Nor would I really want to. Unless we're talking about Jake. Or Brooke. Or season two Lucas. But you could keep Peyton and Chase as well.  
Author's Notes: Wow, I have updated quite a lot today. Here's another chapter. :-) And it's all BL. **

**It Feels Like Home to Me**

By:

D. Sollers

**Chapter Four**

Lucas felt as if all of his breath had escaped from his lungs. She was pregnant? He felt like an idiot, spending his time believing that perhaps they had a chance when in reality she was having a baby with someone else. 

"Lucas say something..." 

Lucas found himself laughing, amused that he yet again is hearing Brooke say those words to him. Only this time, there's no chance that the baby she is carrying was his. 

"What do you want me to say Brooke? I'm happy for you?" Lucas said. He wasn't trying to come off sounding like a jerk but he couldn't stop himself. 

Brooke shook her head, amazed at how angry he was acting. "You're my friend right, I would have expected you to be more supportive." She began to walk away from him, angry with herself for believing that he would have acted any differently. 

"Brooke wait," Lucas said as he caught up with her. "Okay look, I'm sorry alright? It's just, I never thought about it. About you and someone else having a baby... It's just hard." 

For a moment, she smiled at his honesty. "Like it was hard for me, watching you and Peyton? Lucas I understand we have a history together but I really need your support here." 

He nodded his head. 

"Are you two getting married?" 

Brooke laughed. "Oh God no, we're not even together anymore. We decided it was best to end the relationship before we wound up hating each other," Brooke explained. 

"But you're keeping the baby." 

Brooke nodded her head as she placed her hand firmly over her lower stomach. "I couldn't not keep the baby. I mean, I know I am going to be awful at this and I am going to need so much help but this is my baby. It's a part of me," she explained. 

He smiled down at the brunette who had grown up so much since he last saw her. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Was it serious?" 

"Chase is the father," she finally admitted. 

Lucas turned to look at her, a sense of amazement rushing over him. How was it possible that besides Haley and Nathan, the longest lasting high school relationship was Chase and Brooke? And now they were expecting a baby together. 

Lucas felt as if he was going to be sick. 

Or worse, pass out. 

"What are you going to do?" He managed to ask. 

She sighed. "I don't know, I mean he's happy in New York and I live here now. He's visiting his family this weekend and we're going to talk about it but honestly I have no idea. I guess once the baby is here he can come and visit. I can take the baby there... I don't know Lucas! This isn't something I planned, okay?" 

"Obviously." 

His snide remark didn't go unnoticed, Brooke just simply ignored it. As they continued to walk, she turned to him. "I came home because of you," she admitted honestly. 

Lucas felt a lump form in his throat. Had she just said... No, it was impossible. he waited for her to continue. 

"What I meant was... I'm not going to be good at this sort of thing and I figure your mom was a cheerleader before she had you. And she did it, alone." 

"You're not alone Brooke, we're all going to help you through this." 

Brooke nodded his head, knowing he was being honest. "I know that Luke and Karen wasn't completely alone. She had Kieth," Brooke admitted. His eyes found hers as she continued. "I guess what I am trying to say is, you haven't turned out so bad. Maybe I really could do this." 

"Brooke, you're going to be a great mother." 

He had never told her anything like that before. Not during their first pregnancy scare or the one that followed behind Nathan and Haley's second wedding. But still he knew it was the truth. There was no one he knew that was more loyal than her, no one he knew that would sacrifice her own happiness for one of her friends. 

"I wish I could be so sure," she said sadly. 

Lucas shook his head. "I wish you saw what I saw. You're amazing, you've always been this mess of contradictions that leaves everyone speechless." 

"What are you saying?" 

Lucas groaned. "What I am trying to say is that this baby," Lucas began as he placed a firm hand over her stomach. "This baby is going to have a great mother." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

They stood in silence as Brooke thought about what he had just said. Maybe he was right, after all he normally was. "Thanks Lucas," she said as she wrapped her arms around him once again in a hug. 

The two stayed like that for a moment before Lucas pulled away from her. "Have you told anyone else?" He questioned quietly. 

She shook her head no as she looked down at the ground. "I wanted to tell Haley a million times, I've picked up the phone and dialed the number but the words just never came out." 

"Why'd you tell me?" Lucas asked. 

Brooke smiled slightly. "It's you. You know?" 

Lucas returned her smile. "Yeah, I do." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A little while later they made it back to Karen's house, who had already fallen asleep. There was a note on the front door, insisting that Brooke spend the night and not drive alone so late at night. 

"There, it's settled. You have to now." 

The two had spent the last few minutes arguing over Brooke staying the night and now, she had no choice. She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine but I am sleeping on the coach. That's your room now." 

"Okay but you could always sleep with me," Lucas said with a smirk. 

Brooke kinked her eyebrow. "Lucas Scott, I thought I was the dirty one!" 

"I meant sleep, as in going to bed. Get your mind out of the gutter Davis," he said with a laugh. 

Brooke blushed and watched as he pulled the familiar gray sweater from his dresser. "Here, you can sleep in these," he said tossing them towards her. 

"Thanks." 

She excused herself from his bedroom and made her way to the bathroom, taking a few minutes to wash the makeup off of her face. After changing into her clothes she headed out to the living room and laid down on the couch that Lucas had placed a blanket and pillow on. 

After several minutes of silence she sat up. It felt weird for her to be in the house after so long and she couldn't remember a time where she had slept on the couch. As she tiptoed to Lucas' bedroom, she was startled when he opened the door. 

"Brooke!" 

"Lucas!" 

They both smiled as he held his bedroom door open. "You get the left side," Brooke said as she slipped into the right side of his bed. He didn't say anything as he did what she said, slipping into the left side and turning over so that his back was to her. "Goodnight Lucas." 

"Goodnight Brooke." 

As he turned off the light to his bedroom, she focused her eyes on the picture on his nightstand. It was of Karen and Kieth at the Sparkle Classic championship. She smiled sadly, thinking of all the things that the two had missed out on and how wrong it was that Kieth never got to see his daughter born. She placed her hand over her stomach and shut her eyes. 

"Hey Brooke?" 

It was about a half an hour later and Lucas couldn't sleep. He kept going over everything that had happened in their relationship and he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps their relationship wasn't as over as they had thought. 

"Yes Luke?" 

He turned towards her, noting that now her back was turned to him. "Do you ever think about when we thought you were pregnant? How different things would have been?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

Lucas watched as she turned towards him, staring into his blue eyes. "When we were together, I thought about it a lot. Like maybe if I had been pregnant, we would have been the Naley in the group." 

He smiled at her choice of words and waited for her to continue. 

"But it really wouldn't have changed much of anything. We would have just been fooling each other into believing things that weren't true and you would have eventually realized the truth." 

Lucas looked at her, a puzzled expression sweeping across his face. "And what is that?" 

"That you and Peyton are meant for each other," she said finally. Brooke shut her eyes, knowing that if he couldn't see hers he wouldn't be able to tell how much the truth hurt her. 

"Brooke..." 

She yawned before giving him one last look. "I'm really sleepy Lucas," she said as she turned over. 

Lucas thought over what she had just said. He realized that it wasn't her pregnancy that jeopardized their chance of a future together, it was their past. 

TBC... 

Awe poor BL! Up next, the return of Chase and Jake. And a few flashbacks to some LP and CB scenes. Plus a side of Naley and BL for dessert. Reviews are love. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It feels like home to me

Author: D. Sollers

Subject: She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and Beautiful and Brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I'm not sure she even knows. BL with HN, JP and a little bit of LP/CB

Author's Notes: A new chapter from me! Wow, I am actually on a roll. I work all day tomorrow, so I am not sure if I will be updating tomorrow or not but I am off Sun, Mon and Tues so expect multipal updates for this story and Wait for You. And quite possibly one for If Tomorrow Never Comes.

Oh! And **Roswell Dream Girl**: I loved the finale this year! I know it had a lot of moments that weren't great but I saw potential that I haven't seen all season. Lucas still loves Brooke, he's just hiding with Peyton. And Brooke is looking for someone to love her the way she believed Lucas didn't. But we know better ;-)

**It Feels Like Home to Me**

By: 

D. Sollers 

Chapter Four 

"Remind me again why Brooke's not helping?" Nathan said, as he stuck his paint roller into the light purple paint. "This is _her_ apartment." With the emphasis on the word her, Nathan got his point across. 

Lucas didn't think that Brooke would appreciate him blurting out her secret. "Come on now Nate, five years doesn't change everything. She is still Brooke," he said with a laugh. 

"But still. Spending the day at the spa with Haley and Peyton while we're busting our ass off? That's fair." 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Just think of it this way, you get a day away from James and all the daddy duties. And when Haley gets home tonight, it'll be your time for pampering." 

Nathan thought for a moment. "Alright but if I don't get any, you owe me." 

His brother groaned with a roll of his eyes. 

"I really don't want to know about you and Haley's sex-life." 

Nathan turned his back to Lucas as he brought the roller up to the wall and began to paint. 

"Or lack of," he muttered but it went unheard. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Okay P Sawyer- spill. What's going on?"

Brooke took a minute and looked up from her freshly painted finger nails and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Peyton blushed as she shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to give out any information of Jake's return and the feelings that it had stirred within her. 

"Nothing, I'm just really happy we can do this." 

It was Haley's turn to speak up, obviously not bothering her friends excuses. "I've seen that look before," Haley said with a smile. "If I remember correctly, the last time was in high school." 

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "I knew I've seen that look before." 

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Is there a guy?" Brooke questioned. She didn't look at Peyton, in fear that the smile on Peyton's face was caused by the same person that hers was. Lucas. 

Peyton shook her head no. "No guy... I mean, not really. Maybe. I'm not sure." 

"It's not Lucas is it?" 

Both Brooke and Peyton turned to face Haley, both surprised by her question. The truth was that Nathan's comments had worried Haley, to the point that she wanted to ask her friends point blank if they still had feelings for the blonde headed Scott. 

Judging by the look on Brooke's face, Peyton knew that Haley wasn't the only one wanting an answer. Taking a deep breath, Peyton began to answer the complex question. "I love Lucas," she said finally. 

Brooke adverted her attention from Peyton back to the manicurist who was busy painting her toenails. She didn't want to look at Peyton, to see that her feelings for Lucas hadn't gone away. 

"I'm not in love with him," Peyton finished finally. "It took me a long time to realize that we never really were." 

"Excuse me," Brooke said as she stood up. She didn't worry about putting her sandals back on as she headed for the door, she knew she had to get out of the building and away from Peyton.

Peyton watched helplessly and turned towards Haley. "I thought she'd be happy, I should probably go and see that she's okay." 

Haley shook her head no and stood up. "It's okay, I'll go and talk to her." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After spending the better half of the day painting Brooke's apartment, both Nathan and Lucas had decided they needed a break. Lucas suggested they head down to the River Court and the two brothers were surprised to see that both Skills and Fergie were already there. 

As the game began, Lucas could make out the faint letters of their scribbled names. He smiled as he remembered their pact and knew that most of the people had found their way back home, even though it had taken others longer. 

The game was interrupted by a pickup truck pulling next to their cars and a honk of the horn. "Is this what everyone does around here for a little bit of fun?" Jake said as he exited the truck and turned towards his old friends. 

"Jake man!" Lucas said, heading towards him and bringing him into a hug. "What's going on?" 

Jake said hello to the other guys and turned his attention towards Lucas. "I'm stopping by to see some people, wanted to see if you boys were down on the court." 

"You up for a game old man?" Nathan asked as he threw the basketball at Jake. 

"I'm always up for a little ball." 

Lucas laughed. 

"I'm going to sit this one out." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Brooke?" Haley said as she pushed the glass door open and walked towards her best friend. She sat down on the steps heading down towards the cars and waited for Brooke to explain what was going on. When Brooke didn't say anything, Haley rubbed her back gently. "What's going on Brooke?" 

"I just... I don't know what to say to her sometimes." 

Haley nodded her head, knowing full and well what Brooke was trying to say. Peyton had a way with words, that would leave anyone feeling less than thrilled. She didn't always think out what she was trying to say and most of the times left people with their feelings hurt. 

"If she wasn't in love with him, why'd she put me through that? Why'd she put us through that?" Brooke asked finally as tears fell down her cheeks. "I really loved him Hales and I just...gave him up." 

Haley bit her lip, not knowing what to say to comfort her crying friend. "He loved you too, you know that." 

"I don't even know why it matters anymore." 

Haley turned towards her friend as she raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure? Could it be because your feelings for Lucas haven't changed? Are you still in love with him?" 

As Brooke struggled with the answer to her question, her cell phone went off. "I have to answer this," Brooke explained digging through her purse and grabbing her phone. "Hi Chase," Brooke sighed into the phone. "Okay, I'll meet you at the apartment. Bye." 

"Chase?" Haley asked. 

Brooke nodded her head as she stood up. "Haley I really need to go right now but maybe you could stop by in the morning? I think we should talk about some... Things." 

"Sure Brooke, I'll come over around nine." Haley stood up and gave her friend a hug. "If you need to talk, you can always call me okay? I'll go and tell Peyton you had to go home." 

Brooke waved goodbye and watched as Haley walked back into the salon. A part of her was relieved that she didn't have to answer any of Haley's questions but she was still worried. 

With Chase back in town, it was only a matter of time before her secret would spread throughout Tree Hill. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that evening, Jake had arrived at Peyton's house and the two had spent a few hours catching up. Jake had talked about how big Jenny had gotten and about how she was getting straight A's in all of her classes but that she had taken a liking to art class. 

"That's my girl," Peyton said in satisfaction. 

Jake shifted nervously in his seat. "So what's been going on in Tree Hill? I saw Nathan and Lucas down at the River Court but we didn't talk much." 

"Well Nathan and Haley have little James, he's the most adorable little boy I've ever seen." For some reason, hearing Jake mention Lucas had bothered her. Was he digging for information? "Brooke's back home, she moved here a few weeks ago." 

Jake nodded his head and waited for her to continue. 

"I'm here vi sting, I actually spend most of my time in Florida but I was homesick..." 

"I know how that is," Jake admitted honestly. 

Peyton chuckled. "Do you? Because honestly Jake you haven't been home for a very, very long time." 

"I guess Tree Hill didn't have a lot left for me." 

Peyton looked down to the ground, his honesty taking her by surprise. She struggled with what to say next but decided to stay quiet. 

"Lucas told me that you two broke up," he said finally. "I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted it to work with him." 

Had she? 

She could remember a time where her relationship with Lucas meant everything. Lucas had been there for her when no one else had, when she had shut everyone else out. They had become the perfect couple, with their whole lives ahead of them. 

Somehow along the way, their love had lessened. The passion that had been between them their junior year of high school was no longer there and the disappointment was felt on both ends. Instead of making a clean break and being friends, they both held on tighter. 

When everyone went their separate ways, they had promised each other to remain faithful. To remain in love, she even remembered telling him she would love him forever. Only forever hadn't lasted as long as she had believed. 

_**//flashback begins//**_

_"I'm not her you know," Peyton said finally. _

_Lucas looked up over his shoulder, looking towards the kitchen and his girlfriend who was trying to carry on a serious conversation. "I never asked you to be." He ran his fingers over his temples, annoyed by their choice of arguments. "I thought this conversation was over?" _

_"How can it be over Lucas?" Peyton walked towards him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I finally understand how Brooke felt in high school. I finally get it."_

_He was angry now. "What the hell does that mean?" _

_"Because Luke! You're never happy, when you were with Brooke you wanted me and when you're with me you want Brooke!"_

_Lucas shook his head, standing up from the couch and throwing his mail down on the coffee table. "I never stopped wanting Brooke," Lucas let slip. When he realized what he said, guilt washed through him. "Peyton, I didn't mean..."_

_"Get out," Peyton said weakly. She pointed to the front door and shook her head. "Just leave Luke, it's what you want..."_

_Lucas shook his head no and tried to explain what he was feeling. "It's not what I want Peyton, I wanted this to work between us. I still do..."_

_"It can't," she said simply._

_He sat back down and buried his head in his hands. "I know." And even though she knew it was true, it didn't stop her tears from falling and the knowledge that went along with it.  
_

Her relationship with Lucas was over and there was nothing she could do about it. 

_**//flashback ends//**_

"But I guess that's life right?" Jake said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Some time's life doesn't work out the way you expect it to." 

Peyton nodded her head and smiled weakly. 

"And sometimes it does." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Thanks again for letting me see you," Chase said as they pulled up in front of her apartment building. 

Brooke smiled at him and turned so that she could grab the bags from the backseat. "You're always going to see me Chase. We're family now, even if it's..." 

"Different." 

Even though their relationship had ended, Chase was still finishing her sentences. It amazed her how happy she was, just being with Chase. His friendship had meant the world to her and now that she was carrying his baby she didn't want to lose that. 

"I guess I should get inside, I'm really tired." 

He nodded his head and opened his car door. "I'll help you inside." As he took a hold of the bags, they quietly walked towards the door. Brooke dug in her purse for the keys to her apartment and as she put them in the lock, Chase took a hold of her hand. 

"I love you Brooke," Chase admitted honestly. "And I know you can't see it now but I promise you, one day you'll see. I'm the guy for you." 

She'd heard those words before, back in high school when Lucas had declared his love for her. "Chase..." Brooke placed a firm hand over her stomach as she leaned against the door. 

"Goodnight Brooke," he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodnight." 

Brooke watched as he jogged down the flight of steps and headed towards his car, as she turned to enter her apartment someone approached her from behind. 

"Brooke," Lucas said as he reached out and touched her arm. 

Brooke jumped, bags falling to the floor as she turned and looked at Lucas. "Jesus Luke! Are you trying to scare the hell out of me?" She yelled, her hand over her heart. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

The two walked inside of her apartment and Brooke dropped the bags of clothes on the floor. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was worried about you," Lucas answered truthfully. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk." There were so many questions Lucas wanted to ask but stayed quiet. 

Was Brooke going to give Chase another chance? 

Did she still love him? 

Could they find their way back to one another? 

"Talk about what?" Brooke said, her eyebrow raised. 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a can of soda out of her fridge. "About Chase, the baby...anything you want." 

She thought for a moment as he sat down on the bar stool next to her. "I have a doctors appointment on Monday." Her statement had ended the silence and Lucas turned towards her. 

"Do you need a ride?" 

Brooke shook her head no and went on to explain. 

"I'm actually thinking about asking Haley to go with me. I haven't told her yet but I'm sure she will go." 

Lucas smiled. "That's great Brooke, if there's anyone that can relate to what you're going through it's her." 

"Yeah but thanks for offering to go...It means a lot to me." 

"Anytime." 

Once again it was silent and Brooke turned towards Lucas as she thought about how to phrase her next question. "Luke... Will you do something for me?" 

"Sure." 

By the tone in his voice, she knew he was serious. Once upon a time, Brooke had believed that there was nothing that Lucas wouldn't have done for her. But years had past and their relationship wasn't the same. 

"Stay here tonight?" 

There was no hesitation on his part as he nodded his head and Brooke walked towards the linen closet and grabbed a spare blanket. They talked for a few minutes more, til Brooke had realized her day's activities had worn her out. 

After her shower, she peeked her head into the living room. "Luke?" She whispered quietly, only realizing that he was already asleep. 

Brooke took a few steps, tip toeing her way towards him and bringing her blanket over him. As she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, he started to roll over. 

"Night Luke," Brooke said quietly. 

As she headed back towards her bedroom, she heard Lucas speak up. 

"Night pretty girl." 

TBC... 

Okay everyone you know the drill. I write, you review. You don't review...I don't write. LoL, hope everyone is liking the story so far. Next chapter: a baley talk, Lucas runs into Chase and the doctors appointment. Plus BL ;-) 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It Feels Like Home To Me

Author: D.Sollers

Subject: She was fiercely independt; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and Beautiful and Brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I'm not sure she even knows. Major BL with NH, JP and sides of LP & CB

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill.

Author's Notes: Okay everyone, I've been thinking about season five for a long time and when news that Chase might be back, I was scrambeling for some sort of reason. Because honestly, Chase being on the show and their relationship lasting is crap and all BL fans know it. So, I decided to bring up the pregnancy storyline because honestly, besides him being gay it's the only way I want to see him come back. Maybe it's not the ideal storyline but it's something I would want to see OTH work with. Plus I think Sophia would kick ass at the scenes. Also remember, Dan wasn't the one to raise Lucas. Kieth was. You don't have to be the biological father to become a father and Lucas is living proof of that. ;-) When this plays out, I hope everyone will see what I am trying to say. Lucas is going to love Brooke's kid because simply... it's Brooke's baby. Sorry about the long author's note. 

**It Feels Like Home To Me**

By:

D Sollers

Chapter Six

"Brooke, wake up!"

Lucas sat down on the bed and stared down at his ex girlfriend. She was sleeping peacefully and under any other circumstances, he wouldn't bother to wake her. But the fact that his sister in law was banging on the door, caused Lucas to go to Brooke.

"Haley's here Brooke, you have to go answer or she's going to break the door down."

Brooke sat up groggily and pulled the covers around her. "Luke, just go..." As her daze went away, she realized what Lucas was saying. There was no way that Haley would understand that Lucas had spent the night after everything that had happened the day before.

"Oh my God Lucas, hide!!"

She frantically sat up, running to her bedroom door. "Just stay in here, I'll find a way to distract Haley and you can sneak out okay?" Lucas nodded his head and watched as Brooke walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay tutor mom, hold up a minute!"

Brooke said as she unlocked the front door. Smiling at her friend, she began to talk. "Hey Hales, sorry I was just getting out of bed."

"It's okay, I thought I heard a noise so I was worried."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it was the dog," Brooke lied.

"The dog?"

She smiled proudly as Ryder came out of the kitchen. "Hales, meet Ryder." Haley bent over to pet the canine and smiled at Brooke.

"I guess that explains it then," Haley said. Just as she was beginning to believe Brooke, a noise came from the bedroom. "What was that?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "The other dog?"

But it was no use, the tone of her voice had given her away. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to her bedroom and opened the door to reveal a disheveled Lucas. Haley's eyes widened as she realized what it had meant. She glanced around the apartment and saw that the blanket and pillow that Lucas had slept on was still there.

"Lucas slept on the couch last night," Brooke explained.

Haley nodded her head, a laugh escaping from her lungs faster than she had planned. "Okay guys, who are you trying to kid? Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, single and alone in an apartment together? Do you not remember high school?"

Lucas and Brooke looked to each other and a blush spread over Brooke's cheeks. Nothing had happened that night, Brooke had slept in her bedroom and judging by the blanket on the couch, Lucas hadn't moved from his place on the couch.

"How about we just get some breakfast?" Lucas offered as he began to fold the blanket.

Brooke shook her head no. "Actually, Hales and I have plans to spend a little girl time together. We have some things we need to talk about."

"Okay... Are you kicking me out?"

She laughed as she nodded her head. "I'm afraid so."

"Just like high school," he muttered as he headed for the door.

"What was that?"

Lucas turned around and smiled at his two friends. "Oh nothing. I'll see you later Hales and Brooke? Call me."

As he exited the apartment, Brooke could tell that she had a lot of explaining to do. "Okay. What's going on?" Haley asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun peered through Peyton's blinds, waking her up. She smiled as she shifted over in bed and reached out her hand for Jake's.

But Jake wasn't there.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a note on the pillow beside her. Shaking her head, she reached for it.

_Dear Peyton,_

_This was a mistake. I let the things that you say last night get to me and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I've caused you anymore confusion but I've waited a long time to hear you say those things.  
Jake._

As she sat up in bed, the memories of last night began to sweep over her. She could remember telling Jake how sorry she was, for choosing Lucas over him. How she was scared of being vulnerable with Jake and knew that Lucas would never hurt her.

And then, two bottles of wine later, the two had clumsily fallen into bed together. It had been amazing, something that Peyton hadn't felt in a really long time. For the first time since high school, she had forgotten about Lucas and their relationship. Last night had been about her and Jake, something she wasn't ready to let go of.

Picking up her cell phone, she dialed his number. When his machine answered, Peyton hung up. There were so many things that she had wanted to say but couldn't over the answering machine. Deciding it was best to see him face to face, Peyton got up and began to get dressed.

A few minutes later, her cell phone rang.

"Peyt, it's me."

Only it wasn't Jake, it was Lucas.

"I need to see you," Lucas explained on the other end of the line.

She was dressed already and on her way out the door to see Jake. "But I had..."

Peyton was cut off by Lucas.

"It's important Peyton."

She thought for a minute. "Okay, meet me at the River Court in a half an hour."

"Okay bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Brooke had begun to make breakfast, taking turns going in and out of the refrigerator. As Haley scrambled the eggs, Brooke poured their orange juice.

"What's going on with you and Lucas?"

The question didn't take Brooke by surprise, she had seen it coming. But it still didn't stop all of the questions inside of her own mind to form. "We're friends, that's all."

"I don't believe that," Haley said simply. She turned to look at Brooke and leaned against the counter. "You spent the second half of senior year avoiding each other because you two couldn't be just friends. It doesn't work with you two."

Brooke sighed as she sat down on the barstool. "We've grown up Haley, we all have. How are you and Nathan?" Her change of subject didn't go unnoticed by Haley but she let her friend get away with it.

For now.

"We're great," Haley said happily. "Nathan and I have actually been trying to have another baby."

"A baby?" Brooke questioned, a lump forming in her throat.

Haley shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's actually more Nathan trying but still... It would be nice to have another baby around for James to play with."

"How long have you been trying?"

Haley thought for a moment and sighed. "Six months. I can't believe how hard it is to actually plan to be pregnant."

Brooke nodded her head, moving her eyes away from Haley. How could she tell Haley that she was pregnant? How would her friend react?

"Brooke, enough with the change of subjects okay. I want to know what's going on with you. With Lucas. With Chase!"

Brooke thought for a moment.

"Chase and I broke up a few weeks ago," Brooke explained as she took a sip of her orange juice. "We broke up after graduation because we were going different places. But when we saw each other freshman year of college... We sort of held on to each other, you know?"

Haley nodded her head.

"I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did. Four years is a long time, you know? When I started dating Chase, he was just my way of getting over..."

"Lucas."

She sighed, realizing just how bad that sounded. "But I learned to love him along the way. We made sense, you know? I really loved hanging out with him and he took care of me."

"Yes, I get that. But what about Lucas, Brooke? I don't understand what's going on with you two."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders again. "There's nothing going on with me and Lucas Hales, I promise. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I don't love him because we both know that's a lie."

Haley waited for Brooke to continue.

"But I'm not the same girl I was in school," Brooke said in defeat. "Lucas and I never worked out in high school because I couldn't trust him. What makes you think I can now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas..."

When Lucas heard his voice, he looked up to see Chase standing in front of him. He was supposed to be meeting Peyton, not Chase.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

Chase looked down at the names written on the river court. "I wanted to see this," he admitted honestly. He walked towards the picnic table that Lucas was sitting at and sat down next to him.

Lucas looked at Chase and for the first time, he realized the truth of the situation. He was in love with a woman, who was carrying another man's baby. Not just any man's baby, but Chase's.

"You know," Chase said simply.

Lucas nodded his head as he stared up at the sky.

"When she told me she was moving to Tree Hill, I was jealous. I knew she wasn't coming home to learn how to be a mother. She was coming home to work things out with you."

They had never been friends, the last few months of senior year they had spent very little time together. But that didn't mean that Chase didn't see the looks given between Lucas and his girlfriend at the time. He had heard first hand about their relationship and had heard stories from his friends.

"That's not true," Lucas said.

Chase continued. "Are you sure? You're the only one in Tree Hill that even knows she's pregnant. Her parents don't even know."

"She's not close to her parents."

"I know," Chase said. "That's why I came here. I'm going to win her back Lucas, we're a family now. I want you to stop seeing her and let her realize it's the right thing to do."

Lucas looked at him, trying to understand what was going on. "Brooke's my friend, there's no way I am turning my back on her. Especially not for you."

"I'm not asking you to do it for me," Chase said as he stood up. "I'm asking you to do it for the baby." He walked away from the picnic table and headed back towards his car.

"And for Brooke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know that Lucas hurt you Brooke," Haley said finally. "I know they both did." The betrayal between Lucas and Peyton still hurt Brooke, still confused her more than anything else. How had they all been so stupid, so hurtful to one another?

Brooke sighed. "It's over now, we're all friends."

"It's not over Brooke."

She nodded her head sadly. "Believe me Hales, it has to be. Peyton and Lucas are going to work things out and I'm not putting myself back into the position to get hurt again."

"I know Lucas more than anyone and I can see the way he looks at you." Brooke looked up at Haley, not really believing what she was hearing. "He loves you Brooke, he never stopped. Does that mean I want you to be with him? No, because he hurts you so damn bad. But if you wanted to work things out... I'd be okay with it."

Brooke hugged her friend. "Thanks Hales but I really don't think it's something that can be fixed."

"We'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Haley had left, Brooke had decided that perhaps she was right. Maybe she needed to give Lucas a chance. She picked up the phone and began to dial his number. Nervousness ran through her as she heard him pick up the other line.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said into the other end.

Brooke smiled. "Hi Lucas, listen I've been thinking about you offering to go to the doctor's with me tomorrow..."

"Actually, I have to work at the garage tomorrow."

Her smile fell as she tried to cover up not being effected by his words. "Oh well... did you want to go to dinner or something tonight?"

"I have plans with Peyton."

Had he just said...

Then there was the giggle.

Brooke shook her head, not knowing what to say next. Lucas and Peyton were together right now and he was blowing her off. "I'll talk to you later Lucas."

She didn't wait for his response, just hung up the phone. Brooke couldn't believe how dumb she had felt to believe that there was nothing between Lucas and Peyton.

A knock on the door had startled her, snapping her out of her own thoughts. As she walked towards the door, she held it open.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I've come to take you out."

TBC...

Okay ladies, I updated when I didn't think I would! Yay me!! I work tonight though so the next update will be tomorrow. Next chapter will be her dinner with Chase, LP talk, NH with James and Brooke's doctor visit with a surprise guest. Or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: D.Sollers

Subject: She was fiercely independant; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and Beautiful and Brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I'm not sure she even knows. Major BL with NH, JP and sides of LP & CB

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill.

**Author's Notes:** I was supposed to put this up last night but forgot and I spent all day by the pool. I am sorry for the delay but I am home all day tomorrow and I am going to post a few chapters. Hopefully everyone is still interested in this story. OH! Also, I have been really wanting to do the oneshot thing for the Brucas League (including the time jump) but I am not sure what storyline to go with. Any ideas?

It Feels Like Home to Me

By:

D.Sollers

Chapter Seven 

After much protest, Brooke had finally agreed to go to dinner with Chase. "I'm really glad you came out with me tonight," Chase said as he opened her car door. 

"I'm glad we're able to do this." 

She smiled at him as they walked towards the familiar restaurant, one they had frequently eaten at in high school. As they were seated at the table, they began to talk about Brooke's boutique. 

"It opens two weeks from Monday but there's still so much to do." Brooke explained, her eyes wandering down over the menu she already knew by heart. 

Chase grinned from ear to ear, proud that she was doing something that she had always dreamed about. "I am so proud of you," he admitted honestly. 

She blushed, aware that over the past few days quite a few people have said those words. "I just can't believe I'm finally doing it, you know? I mean this is my dream... I've wanted this since I was a little kid and now it's finally happening, just like I always imagined." 

"Is it?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

She raised her eyebrow, unsure of what he was trying to say. 

"Is this how you always imagined it? Pregnant and single at 23, about ready to risk everything in a business venture?" 

Her eyes looked down at the salad in front of her as she tried her best not to let tears form in her eyes. "So maybe it's not exactly how I imagined it but that doesn't matter. I am going to be successful and I'm going to be a great mother." 

Her voice was firm and definite, as if she really did believe what she was telling him. It had taken her a lot of practice but she knew that with work, she would become a great parent. In the back of her mind, she sent a silent thank you to Lucas who had been the one to make her realize just that. 

Chase nodded his head. 

"You're going to do great Brooke, I know it." 

His statement was simple and Brooke struggled trying to understand it. Did it mean he thought she would be a good mother or a good designer? She hoped that he was referring to her becoming a mother, suddenly aware of what was truly more important to her. 

The rest of their dinner was spent in casual conversations, talking about the differences between life in New York and life home, in Tree Hill. 

It was almost dessert before Brooke mentioned the baby again. "My doctor's appointment is tomorrow afternoon," she said finally. 

His brown eyes met hers and he smiled gently. "Does this mean..." He questioned her. 

Brooke shook her head no as she smiled softly. "I'm not offering you anything Chase but you are this baby's dad. And I want you to be there." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lucas was angry. 

If anything was apparent by the time Peyton Sawyer arrived at the River Court, it was that her former boyfriend was beyond mad. She watched as he slammed the basketball down onto the court a couple of times before forcefully throwing it up to the hoop. When it missed the basket, he began to curse. 

"Fucking piece..." 

"Easy tiger," Peyton said, walking towards her ex slowly. She smiled at him, despite his angry appearance. "What's wrong?" 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the picnic table, ignoring to offer her even a friendly hello. He sat down on the table and took a drink of water, not sure where the anger was coming from. 

Peyton sat down on the table beside him, kicking the side of his foot with her own. "Why'd you need to see me Luke?" 

He knew he had to come up with something to say to her, something that she would really believe. It wasn't as if he could be honest now, when Chase's words were still playing over and over in his head. 

"It's always been us," Lucas said finally. 

Peyton gave him a funny look but waited for him to continue. 

"It was us that tied us all together, you with Nathan and me with Haley..." 

She shrugged her shoulders and turned towards him. "It's funny cause I never saw it like that. We all had different reasons in the beginning but Brooke was the one who held us all together in high school. If it wasn't for her, we'd all probably not even be friends anymore." 

With the mention of Brooke's name, Lucas threw the basketball. The two watched as it bounced off the court, heading its way down and into the water. 

"This is about Brooke." 

The tone of her voice revealed that it wasn't a question she was asking but a statement. Between Peyton and Lucas, everything always came back to Brooke. She wondered to herself if this was how Brooke felt back in high school. 

"What were we thinking Peyt?" 

"I guess we weren't." 

She smiled sadly, remembering that they'd had this conversation before. It was their junior year of high school, just after Brooke had found out about the two of them. Now years later, here they were. Still struggling to come to terms with their relationship with one another. 

"You don't deserve her," she said simply. 

Her voice was fragile and Lucas knew she was saying the truth. He began to silently think over his past with Brooke, all of the times that he had screwed up. Peyton was right in believing that he didn't deserve Brooke, just like Chase was right in telling him to back off. 

"Just like I don't deserve Jake." 

He turned to look at her, the familiar look of rejection mirrored in her eyes. "Did something happen between you and Jake?" Lucas questioned, already knowing the answer. 

"After everything we've been through, I think something happening between Jake and I is out of the question." 

He nodded his head, understanding what she was saying completely. His love for Brooke, just like Peyton's love for Jake, would never be enough. Both Brooke and Jake would always feel betrayed by the two of them, something they rightfully deserved. 

"I really like your brown hair." 

He tried to smile, tried to break the silence that was growing around them. She rolled her eyes as she leaned in towards his shoulder, resting her head comfortably against his. "You would," she teased. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning had come quickly for Brooke, who after the previous nights dinner with Chase had gone quickly to bed. Brooke's nerves were shot as she stared at the clock in her kitchen.

It was nearly eight, almost five hours before she was scheduled to be at the doctor's office. If it hadn't been for the babies checkup, she would have just blown off the doctors appointment. 

With a deep breath, she picked up the phone and dialed Karen's telephone number. "Hi Karen, hopefully I didn't wake you." 

"No sweetie, I had to get Lilly ready for school. What's wrong?" 

Brooke sighed into the phone, struggling with what to tell the older woman. "I've got my doctor's appointment today and even though I really wanted Haley to come..." 

"Have you not told her yet?" 

Brooke didn't need to say anything, Karen already knew the answer. Karen smiled into the phone. "I'll pick you up around 12:30, we can go together." 

"I asked Luke to take me, I think he thought the situation was too weird for him..." 

Karen took the opportunity to disagree with Brooke, insisting that her son was just busy at work. "Lucas cares for you Brooke, if you asked him to go and he could go... he would." 

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked quietly. 

Karen nodded her head, although she wasn't completely sure. 

"I'm sure Brooke," she lied. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Brooke asked me to go to the doctor's appointment." 

He looked up from the engine of his car and nodded his head. "I figured she would, she hasn't told Haley about the baby yet." He turned his attention from his mother and focused back on the car, anything that would take his mind off of his last conversation with Brooke. 

Lucas wasn't sure what had happened really. He had been so sure of ending things with Peyton, wanting to explain to her how sorry he was for everything that he put her through. Lucas wanted to be honest and tell Peyton about his plans to fight for Brooke. 

To be the man that he truly believed he was. 

But after his conversation with Chase, he began to feel guilty. He had begun to think that perhaps Chase was right, that he needed to let Brooke go. She was having Chase's baby, something that nothing he could do would change. They were family now, Brooke and Chase no shared a bond that he would never be able to break. 

"She also told me that she asked you to go but you blew her off." 

His mothers arms were crossed, her eyebrow raised. "I told her that you were probably just busy because the son I raised would never have blown a friend off." She smirked, as she looked around the empty garage. "But considering the fact that you're working on...your own car, I can see that she was right." 

"Drop it mom." 

The tone in his voice had surprised her as she walked closer to him. "What are you doing Lucas? Brooke needs you," Karen said sadly. 

"She needs the baby's father." 

Karen rolled her eyes as she looked at her son. "Like I needed Dan?" The mention of Dan's name caused emotions to stir inside of him. He hadn't seen Dan, not since the trial. His father had been convicted of murder and would spend his life behind bars. 

"Why can't she have both? Lucas I know more than anyone how important it is to have a father figure around. But if he doesn't want to be..." 

Lucas laughed, despite the situation. "That's just it, he does. Chase wants to be around, wants to be the baby's father and wants to be with Brooke." 

"Have you talked to Brooke?" 

He shook his head as she continued. "There's a reason why they're not together anymore Lucas. Have you ever thought to ask?" His mom gave him a hug before turning towards the door to leave. "If you change your mind, the appointment is at 1:00." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Haley's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her sons cry. She sat up groggily but Nathan's hand stopped her. "Don't worry about James, I'll go and get him ready for school." Nathan smiled at his wife and leaned over to kiss her. 

"I'll meet you downstairs." 

Nathan headed down the hall and into his sons room. "Hey kiddo, did you sleep well?" Nathan asked as he pulled his sons dresser drawer open. After pulling out the clothes that James would change into, he handed them to his son. 

"I guess so. I keep hearing noise outside my window though," James said as he pointed towards the closed window. 

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was me playing basketball last night." 

"Oh," James said. "Can I play with you tonight?" 

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "If you're good, I suppose you can stay up a little while." 

"Good! Can we call uncle Luke too? And mommy can play!" 

With the mention of her name, Haley was at the door. "I can play what sweetie?" She said entering the room and standing beside Nathan. 

Nathan signaled for James to stay quiet but the five year old was too excited. "Daddy said I could stay up tonight and play basketball with him!" 

Haley laughed. "He did, did he?" She said, bending down so that she was eye level with her little son. "Then I guess you have to go get ready for school and be good all day." 

"Okay mommy, I promise. And thanks dad!" 

With that, their son grabbed his clothes and ran towards the bathroom, not taking a moment to glance back at his parents. Haley leaned into Nathan and laughed. "And you want another one?" 

"Hales, I want six!" 

Her eyes widened and she was at a loss for words. 

"Nathan... I'm not sure if I could handle having..." 

Her husband laughed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

"I was just kidding baby." 

She sighed with relief as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Probably just four or five." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooke tapped her fingernail impatiently against the examination table she was sitting on. She hated doctor's offices as much as she hated hospitals. 

"How are you feeling Brooke?"

As she sat in front of the doctor, her smile fell. "How am I supposed to feel? I'm throwing up, I can't fit in my skinny jeans anymore but I haven't told anyone I was pregnant so it's not like I can start to wear maternity clothes. Which by the way, have you seen most maternity clothes?" 

She rambled on, to which the doctor just laughed. 

Karen reached for her hand, squeezing it gently to offer her support. Neither Lucas or Chase had shown up to her doctor's office and Brooke was determined to not let Karen notice. 

"About the father, you said..." 

She was cut off by knocking on the door and a nurse peeked her head inside. "I'm sorry for the interuption Dr. Evans but there's a man outside who wants to come inside." 

Brooke's heart skipped a beat as she turned towards Karen and smiled. Though she knew the chances were that it was Chase standing on the other side of the door, she couldn't help but wish it was Lucas. 

"Let him in," the doctor said finally. 

Karen squeezed Brooke's hand once more as the door opened and Lucas stepped inside. He was hesitant at first, stepping to stand beside his mother and smiling gently. "I came as soon as I could," he lied. 

Brooke nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had been wrong, that Lucas wasn't trying to blow her off. Thankful that one of her friends was there to experience it with her, Brooke turned her attention back to the doctor. 

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" 

Brooke nodded her head and the doctor began to set up for hearing the babies heartbeat. After a few minutes, the pitter patter of it's heart came through the room, causing tears to form in Brooke's eyes. She turned towards Karen, who was crying silently as well and smiled at Lucas. 

"Thank you for coming Luke," she whispered. 

He nodded his head as he reached for her right hand. "I'm glad to be here." 

The doctor began to explain to her the next steps of her pregnancy and let her know that her next visit would be the one where they would find out the sex of the baby. Brooke grinned from ear to ear, knowing that once she was aware of what she was having, the planning would begin. 

"Any questions?"

There was a million questions running through Brooke's head hours before but as she stood in front of her doctor, she couldn't think of one. She decided that Karen had been right and getting a journal would help her sort out her thoughts. She shrugged her shoulders and thanked her doctor before the older woman left the room. 

Karen motioned over her shoulders and stood up. "I'm going to go to the car, I'll meet you guys there." She said as she headed out of the room, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. 

"I have a confession," Brooke admitted. "I thought you were blowing me off the other night."

Lucas nodded his head. "I was," he looked down towards the floor. "I mean, I didn't want to. I just was coming to terms with everything. It's still a little weird that you're pregnant." 

"I know, I can barely believe it and I'm the one not fitting into my jeans." 

He smiled at Brooke and with a shake of his head he leaned against the wall. "You are so beautiful," he said honestly. "Every time I see you, you take my breath away." 

If it had been anyone else, Brooke would have rolled her eyes. But somehow, hearing Lucas say the words...she knew he meant them. She blushed, as she grabbed a hold of her things, eager to change the subject. 

"Can we go and get something to eat?" 

He nodded his head, linking his hand with hers as he opened the door and headed towards the waiting room. Lucas smiled down at Brooke as he held out the glass door. "What are you in the mood for? Chinese? Pizza? Italian?" 

"She had Italian last night." 

The sound of Chase's voice took them both by surprise as Brooke quickly dropped Lucas' hand. 

"Didn't you Brooke?" 

TBC... 

Okay ladies I know it is late but as always please R&R. Up next: 

- BC talk (flashback of BC's breakup) 

- Peyton sees Jenny for the first time in five years 

- Haley and Nathan have a romantic dinner 

- Lucas and Brooke babysit little James 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: It feels like home to me

"She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I dont even think she knows. BL NH JP with a little leyton and CB 

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Obviously.

Author's Notes: I know I was supposed to do the BL babysitting in this chapter but I'm not going to. It's going to be the following chapter which will be only BL with a little James mixed in. Enjoy ;-)

It Feels Like Home To Me

By:

D. Sollers

Chapter Eight

Lucas wanted to break the silence, say anything that would ease the tension between the three adults. He looked down sympathetically at Brooke, who had turned her attention to Chase.

"I waited for you, you never showed."

Chase nodded his head, momentarily ignoring Lucas. "I got stuck in traffic, I got here as soon as I could. How did it go? The baby?"

Brooke smiled a little as she gazed from Chase to Lucas. "It's okay, Karen and Lucas were there so I wasn't alone." She gently placed her hand over her abdomen. "I heard it's heartbeat."

"We all did," Lucas cut in.

Brooke turned to look at him, unaware of the jealousy that he was feeling. She smiled sheepishly as she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Thanks Luke, it means a lot that I had a friend with me. I'm feeling a little tired though... I'm probably just going to go home."

"I'll take you."

Both Lucas and Brooke turned to look at Chase, who shrugged his shoulders. "That way you can tell me how the doctors visit went and what you found out."

She nodded her head, giving Lucas one last look. "Bye," she said quietly as she began to walk away with Chase. Lucas watched as the two headed off in search for his car, leaving Lucas once again alone.

"Where's Brooke?"

He heard his mom call from behind him and he rolled his eyes.

"With Chase."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton hated shopping, almost as much as she hated cooking. But she was determined to cook a home made meal, since she had been living on takeout for the last couple of months. She grabbed a cart from the front of the grocery store and headed towards the deli, in hopes that something easy would catch her eye.

"Can I help you miss?"

Peyton smiled at the man behind the counter and pointed towards the potato salad. "I'd like that one," she said finally as the man nodded his head.

"Ewe gross. If you're going to eat potato salad you should at least eat the one without the mustard."

At the sound of a little girls voice, Peyton turned around. The girl had to be no older than seven or eight, with very light brown hair. She was wearing jean shorts and a pink tank top and for some reason, Peyton couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I like the mustard one," Peyton said with a smile.

The girl rolled her eyes and stick ed out her tongue, causing Peyton to laugh. "It takes gross, when I was little my dad use to chase me around our apartment with it."

"When you were little?" Peyton smirked.

She nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm almost eight you know."

"Wow, I never would have guessed!"

The two laughed but was cut off by the sound of a man calling for his daughter.

"Jenny, where are you?"

The girl turned around and yelled out. "I'm over here dad!"

When Peyton glanced up to look and see the girls father, her mouth fell open. "Jake," she said quietly, looking back and forth from Jake to the girl she had been talking to.

When she took a second to look at Jenny, she felt stupid for not realizing it before. Although the girl was older, the eyes were still the same. She smiled as she bent down and hugged Jenny, not even bothering to explain who she was.

"Umm dad..." Jenny said turning for her father to help.

Jake took a deep breath.

"Hey Peyton."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to us Brooke?"

It hadn't been the first time he had asked her that but their was a sadness in his voice that she had never heard before. Chase turned to look at her, his eyes staring into hers. "When did it all go so wrong?"

She replayed in her head their relationship, how they had met in high school and how much she had needed to love him. He had been everything that Lucas had been but better, more honest and dependable. She had seen all of the things in him, that she had first seen in Lucas and wanted desperately to hold onto.

Her thoughts drifted towards their relationship in college, how unstable it had been. They had broken up and gotten back together more than she cared to remember, but still she kept coming back. Wanting to make her relationship with him work. So when he suggested that they move into an apartment together, she reluctantly agreed.

It was then when she started to notice the change in Chase, the difference a few years had really made. As she struggled with her grades, Chase had been offered a job at a computer company and was on his way to a successful career. He spent endless hours at work and the time that he was at home, they were constantly arguing.

"I don't know," she replied sadly as she sat down on the bench in front of her apartment. He took the seat next to her, as they stared up at the sky. "I think we all just lost ourselves along the way."

Chase nodded his head as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry I wasn't there... I'm sorry I didn't react the way you wanted me to."

"Chase..."

He cut her off, wanting nothing but to change what had happened a few months ago. "If I could go back and do things differently, I would. Don't you see Brooke? I want to make this work."

_**//flashback begins//**_

_Brooke felt as if she was going to faint, something that had become far more frequent than she would have liked. She could hear her bedroom door and Chase enter the room, throwing his jacket and tie on the chair beside their bed. As she sat down on the cold marble floor, Brooke finally let tears fall from her eyes._

_She blinked at the results, trying her best to blink one of the lines away. Brooke could make out the faint sound of Chase on the phone, explaining to whoever that he would be coming right back to the office. _

_Putting her head against the bathroom door, she began to go over what she would say to him. How she would announce that she was pregnant, that they were expecting a baby._

_Using the last of her strength, Brooke began to stand up. As she opened the bathroom door, she could see Chase picking out a change of clothes from the office. She didn't bother to check her makeup or her hair as she walked towards him. Reaching for his hand, she turned her attention to him and him alone._

_"Chase," Brooke whispered._

_He turned around and smiled at his girlfriend, not bothering to offer a hello or a kiss. He pushed past her, grabbing a few folders off of the desk in the corner of her room and she repeated his name again, only louder. _

_"Chase."_

_He glanced down at his watch, noticing that he was more than fifteen minutes late. "Babe, I got to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Sara at the office."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes at the mention of the company's Secretary, who made it her daily pleasure in bothering Brooke. "I need to talk to you," she said finally. _

_"Can't it wait? We're supposed to be working on the new software..."_

_She cut him off, blurting out the news of her pregnancy. It caught him off guard and his eyes widened. "What in the hell does that mean? You're pregnant? How? When did this happen?"_

_"Well when two people..."_

_"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Brooke, we've always been careful."_

_Brooke shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips despite the situation. "Apparently not."_

_His cell phone rang and he turned away from her. "I've got to go Brooke, we'll talk about what we're going to do in the morning." There was nothing else said, no comforting hug offering a promise that she'll be okay. Brooke heard the apartment door slam as she sat down on the floor, tears flowing freely down her cheeks._

_**//flashback ends//**_

"This isn't about how you reacted to me being pregnant," Brooke said finally. She shook her head, aggravated that they were having this conversation again. "I knew you were scared! I was scared! That's why when I went to the office after you, I thought we would talk things out. I thought we would make it work."

Chase waited for her to continue but she said nothing. "What you saw with Sara was a mistake Brooke, it didn't mean anything." Brooke bit her bottom lip, nodding her head sadly.

"That's what everyone seems to say," she said bitterly. "But it meant something to me."

Chase groaned as he placed his head in his hands. "I wasn't scared, I knew that that was it. You know? Like, for the rest of my life it was going to be you and me. I wasn't ready to give up my entire life in one day because you were pregnant but I knew I would eventually have to. You're the only person I've ever been with Brooke, I wanted... I needed to feel free."

Disgusted by what he had just said, Brooke shook her head. "And now you are," she said before standing up. Chase grabbed a hold of her hand and stopped her.

"How can you forgive Lucas for cheating on you but not me?"

She shook her head, not knowing how to answer his question. "I don't know," she admitted honestly.

"It's just different."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's Peyton?"

Jenny turned from her father to the woman she had been talking to and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do I feel as if I just stepped into a really bad movie?"

Jake laughed, wrapping a protective arm around his daughters shoulders. "Jenny Jagelski, meet Peyton Sawyer. She helped daddy take care of you when you were a baby."

Peyton smiled sadly at Jake and his daughter, fully aware that he had forgot to mention her to the little girl. It had taken her by surprise that she hadn't been mentioned before, causing her heart to ache just a little bit more.

"The one from the pictures?"

Jake's cheeks flushed as Peyton bit her lips nervously. Perhaps Jake had mentioned her occasionally. "Yeah, I guess..." Jake shifted uncomfortably as he looked down at his daughter. "What do you want to eat? We promised we'd be home to cook for your grandparents in a half an hour."

"I always thought she had blonde hair," Jenny said, ignoring her fathers questions.

Peyton bent down as she played with a strand of her own hair. "I was blonde, I just recently dyed it brown," she explained as she reached for a strand of Jenny's hair. "Your hair use to be really blonde as well."

"Yeah, mommy says I look like her now."

Peyton stood up at the mention of Nikki's name, unsure of how to continue the conversation. "Dad, I'm going to go get a postcard for mommy okay?"

Her father nodded his head and watched as she bounced off in the direction of the greeting cards. He turned to look at Peyton, an uncomfortable silence growing.

"So I guess that means Nikki isn't in Tree Hill with you..." Peyton said, raising an eyebrow.

Jake shook his head no as he stared into her eyes. "She's in Europe, with her husband. They're on their honeymoon, so I thought it would be a perfect time to take Jenny on a vacation."

**Married?**

Honeymoon?

A smile fell on her lips as she tried not to grin from ear to ear. "I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed..."

"I told you a long time ago it wasn't like that," Jake admitted. He shook his head as he continued. "I could never be with someone I didn't love. And there's only ever been one person for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But daddy you promised!" James stamped his foot, angry at his father for changing their plans to play basketball. Nathan groaned to himself, hating to disappoint his son but he had forgotten about the dinner reservations that he had made for him and Haley.

"I promise James, we'll play tomorrow."

His son crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout. "That's not fair, mommy called uncle Lucas and everything! He's coming over tonight to play!"

Nathan felt guilty as he continued. "Maybe Lucas will play with you then and after wards you can watch a movie with Aunt

Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke's coming over?"

Nathan nodded his head, glad that something had distracted his sons attention. "Yeah and she promised to bring you a new toy too!"

"Okay daddy, I forgive you."

He watched as his son headed out of the room and bounced down the stairs. "Hales, are you ready?" He said, entering their bedroom and watching as she applied a necklace around her neck. She looked beautiful, a simple black dress cut right above her knees and very little makeup.

Nathan crossed the room and brought her into his arms, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck. "This is a big change from your ugly poncho," he whispered into her ear, causing them both to chuckle.

"Nathan Scott, you better be nice or you won't be getting any."

There was a knock on their bedroom door and Brooke peeked inside. "Okay Naley, stop with the making out. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here and ready for my babysitting duties."

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled towards her friend. "I guess we can leave then," Haley said as the three friends made their way down the stairs. "Now remember, the emergency numbers are on the fridge and you have both of our cell phone numbers..."

She looked to Nathan, to see if he was remembering anything that she wasn't. He smiled, as he held open the front door. "Just a little warning, James likes to play hide and seek and unfortunately he is really good at it."

Brooke turned to look at her godson and shrugged her shoulders. "This little boy? Please, I think I can hold my own." Brooke's determination was evident as Haley and Nathan just laughed towards each other.

"You two crazy kids have fun okay, and leave me to babysitting!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley arrived at the restaurant about a half an hour after leaving Brooke with little James and even though Haley was nervous, it was Nathan who was defending Brooke.

"James is completely safe with Brooke. Nothing is going to happen to our little boy," Nathan said as he held out her chair. She sat down and he pushed it in, smiling down at his worried wife. "Now this is our evening, we've been waiting for a while to go out alone."

"It's just Brooke's never really been around kids..."

Nathan cut his wife off as he took the seat across from her. "You're the one who wanted to make her God mom and now you don't want her even babysitting?"

"It's not that, I just know that James is a handful and..."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand, as the waiter began to pour them both wine. "Brooke is a big girl, she can handle a five year old. I promise," Nathan said smiling. "Please, lets just enjoy tonight."

Haley thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered, taking a second to look around at the place that Nathan had chosen. She smiled as she took note how close it was to the water and how beautiful the inside was. A familiar song began to play and she looked at her husband. "Dance with me," she demanded.

Nathan stood up and took a hold of his hand as the two walked towards the dance floor. She leaned her head against his shoulders as the couple began to dance to an old Gavin Degraw song played. "Sing for me," Nathan whispered into her ear as she looked up and shook her head no.

"Nathan, there's people around..."

He shrugged his shoulders, not caring about anyone in the room except his wife. "Haley please, just sing..."

Haley leaned her head back against her chest and shut her eyes, trying to remember the lyrics to the song. "I'm going to love you more than anyone, I'm going to hold you closer than before..."

He brought his lips to hers, silencing her with a gentle but firm kiss. "I love you so much Haley James," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Haley James Scott," she corrected.

With a nod of his head, he squeezed her hand.

"Haley James Scott."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James!"

Brooke peeked into the living room, trying her best to spy her God son. "James Lucas Scott, this isn't funny!! Where are you hiding?"

Why in the hell was the Scott house so huge? As a teenager she remembered being here, mostly for high school parties and there never seemed to be enough rooms. The rooms all seemed pointless now and Brooke made a mental note to never have as big of a house as theirs again.

When he didn't answer and Brooke groaned in defeat. There was no way in hell that she could tell this to Nathan or to Haley, whom she had both convinced he could handle.

The doorbell rang and Brooke walked towards it. Opening the door a little, she smiled when she saw Lucas. "Thank God you came, what took you so long?" Brooke said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, I had to wait for mom to get back. Any luck?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head no. "This is all your fault Lucas Scott!"

"I'm not the one who lost him!"

TBC...

Okay another day, another chapter! Up next, adventures in babysitting with Lucas & Brooke :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: It feels like home to me

Author: D. Sollers

Subject: She was fiercly independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day, and I don't even think she knows it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill.

Author's Notes: It's been a little bit since I updated, mostly because I have been busy with work. But yay me, I am finally having a day off! So here is the new chapter, expect another one within the hour.

It feels like home to Me

Chapter Nine

By:  
D Sollers

"I'm not the one who lost him!" 

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Okay but still. This has Lucas Scott written all over it. If you had gotten here when I first called you maybe this wouldn't have happened! Second thought, this is Haley's fault! What kind of mom would leave me in charge of their kid?" 

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said as he entered his brother and sister in laws house. He shut the door behind him and smiled down at the nervous girl in front of him. "The kind of mom that trusts her best friend. James is around here, he's just giving you a hard time because he can." 

Even though Lucas was smiling, it didn't stop the panic rushing through Brooke. Maybe he was right and James was just playing a game with her. But how could she be a good mother to her own baby if she couldn't keep an eye on her God son? 

"Just help me find him okay?" Brooke said finally, looking away from him. 

Before Lucas could say anything, James came to the top of the stairs and looked down. "Uncle Luke! Did you come to play basketball?" James asked, a hopeful smile spreading across his mouth. 

Lucas turned to Brooke and nodded his head. "You bet buddy, get your ball!" 

"Luke!" Brooke began but it was no use. She watched as the five year old rushed down the stairs and towards the front door without so much as a hello. "Okay fine. You guys play basketball and I'll order a pizza." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After ordering the pizza, Brooke headed off towards the kitchen. Through the window she could see Lucas playing with James. The little boy was on his uncles shoulders and was throwing the ball into the hoop that Brooke had spent years watching Nathan and Lucas play with. 

James saw Brooke spying on the two and waved for her to come outside. She smiled as she approached them, sitting on one of the chairs that Haley and Nathan had set up. "You're missing your pom poms aren't you?" Lucas asked with a smile. 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I'll improvise," she said as she cheered on her God son. "The pizza should be here in a little while, I thought we could watch a movie maybe?" 

"Sounds good." 

James turned towards Brooke and threw her the ball. "Your turn," James said looking from her to the basketball hoop. "Uncle Luke says he taught you how to play," he continued. 

Brooke nodded her head, her thoughts drifting back towards all the nights she had spent with him down on the River Court. It had been such a special place to him, a place where he had truly belonged. 

"Uncle Luke did teach me but he doesn't like me to play much. I make him look bad." 

"Cause you can't play?" James asked. 

Brooke shook her head no before standing up and walking towards the basket. She smirked towards Lucas before tossing the ball up in the air and waited as it went through the basket. Satisfied as the ball went through, she turned back to James. 

"I thought you said she played like a girl?" James asked, turning towards Lucas. 

Brooke sent him a glare but laughed despite herself. "He just doesn't want to deal with the fact that a girl can beat him on the blacktop." 

"Oh right, if you weren't pregnant..." 

Within seconds he realized that the secret that Brooke had been keeping, he had just blurted out. He turned towards Brooke, offering a quick silent apology before they both turned towards James. 

"You're going to have a baby?" 

Brooke bent down, so that she was eye level with James and nodded her head. There was a smile forming on the little boys mouth as he turned towards Lucas. 

"Are you two getting married?" 

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, both taking a moment to laugh the little boys question off. Brooke wasn't sure what she could say to make the situation less awkward, so she looked to Lucas for help. 

"James, remember when your dad dropped your moms ring down the sink?" Lucas began and James nodded his head. "Remember how he made you and me promise not to tell her? Not until he was ready?" 

James looked towards Brooke and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't want mom and dad to know that you two are having a baby." 

"Right," Lucas said. 

"James the baby isn't..." Brooke began. 

Lucas cut her off. "Can we just keep this a secret, for a little while?" 

James shrugged his shoulders and watched as the pizza man pulled into their driveway. "I don't know what the big deal is anyway. Mom and dad know you still love each other." 

With that James ran off towards the pizza man leaving Brooke and Lucas staring at each other. 

Brooke blushed, taking a moment to look down at the ground anything that could keep her eyes off of Lucas. 

"Kids huh," Lucas said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Brooke nodded her head enthusiastically and looked up at Lucas, her eyes pleading for him to say something. "About what he just said..." 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, an unsure smile spreading across her lips. "It's okay Luke. Nathan and Haley are crazy, we all know that." 

"But..." 

Brooke shook her head and silenced him. "Can we talk about this later? The baby's getting hungry," Brooke smiled. 

Lucas grabbed a hold of her hand and turned her towards him. "Just promise me something, okay?" He asked. 

"What is it Luke?" 

He looked from James to Brooke once more before he finished his question. "That we will finish this conversation, there's things we need to talk about." 

"I promise Lucas, just not now." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A half an hour later and two pizzas later, Brooke grabbed an extra pillow off the recliner and snuggled deeper into the living room couch. Lucas was sitting on the couch beside her, with the pizza box between them. James was in front of the video rack, running his fingers over the DVDs. 

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" James asked. 

Lucas groaned, having seen the three movies too many times at the hands of the brunette sitting beside him. Brooke clapped her hands in excitement turning towards Lucas. "Pretty please Luke! Please!!" Brooke said, sticking her lip out and pouting at him. 

"Okay one more time! After that if I never have to hear the name Captain Jack Sparrow it will be too soon." 

James thought for a minute before turning towards Lucas. "Doesn't mom have a picture of you dressed as Captain Jack? She said it was blackmail for later on..." 

Lucas rolled his eyes, making a mental note to ask Haley about those pictures later. Brooke raised her eyebrow, smirking from ear to ear at the idea of him dressed as Johnny Depp. "Now that's one costume we never tried..." 

It was Lucas' turn to blush as he turned towards her and smiled. "That's because if I remember correctly, you always enjoyed being the _pirate_." 

"Shh!" James said as he turned off the lights. "The movie is starting!" 

Brooke and Lucas exchanged a laugh and watched as James returned to his seat on the floor. As the movie began, Lucas moved the box of pizza to the table and took the pillow out of Brooke's hands. He put it on his lap and signaled for her to snuggle towards them. 

She hesitated for a moment, knowing that it would be something she would regret later. James already thought that the baby she was carrying was Lucas, she could only imagine him telling his parents the news. 

But still as he looked over at her, she couldn't help but relax into his arms and snuggle deeper into his chest. Lucas ran his fingers back and forth over her shoulder blades, soothing her body and causing all the questions to disappear from her mind. His fingers played in her hair, a feeling all to familiar to the likes of Brooke Davis. 

Brooke could hear his heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his chest as she shut her eyes. In high school, this had been one of her favorite things to do. Locked behind her closed bedroom door, the couple would spend endless hours in each others arms. It didn't matter what else they were doing, whether it was just listening to music, watching a movie or even him reading to her... 

Those memories were coming back to Lucas as well as he leaned down and placed a small kiss in Brooke's hair. "Relax, pretty girl..." Lucas whispered, his hand doing it's best to comfort the pregnant girl. She shut her eyes, allowing him to continue massaging her back. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How long was I out?" Brooke asked an hour or so later. Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he finished folding the blanket from the couch and began to pick James up. The little boy had fallen asleep a little after Brooke did. "Thanks for helping out tonight Luke." 

With James in Lucas' arms and Brooke trailing closely behind, the two made their way up the stairs and towards James' bedroom door. Lucas waited for Brooke to pull back the blankets and then he laid the boy down, pulling the blanket back on top of the boy. 

Brooke stared at the two from the bedroom door and Lucas turned to look at her. "You know, I always imagined we'd have a boy first," Lucas said finally. He made his way over to her and flipped on the nightlight before turning his attention back to her. 

"I always pictured us with one boy who we'd have had in college. We'd struggled to keep him, cramped in a one bedroom apartment that we could barely afford." 

"Lucas..." 

He cut her off, wanting to continue his thoughts. "But I knew we'd make it. I was so sure of us back then because I knew that we loved each other and we would be able to get through anything." 

Her thoughts turned to Peyton, the one thing their relationship had never been able to get past. She had been so scared of their past back then, that she had let it jeopardize her future with Lucas. And when the two had begun to date, Brooke felt as if her worst fears had been right all along. 

Lucas had always been in love with Peyton and their relationship had been built on a lie. 

"Don't say that Lucas," Brooke said, stepping out of her God sons room. 

"Why not?" He asked. 

Brooke put her hands on her hips and watched as he closed James' bedroom door. "Because Luke! You shouldn't say stuff like that, not anymore. Not after everything that has happened." 

"It's the truth Brooke..." 

Brooke went to say something but Lucas cut her off once again. 

"When we were together, I had all these plans for us. Things that I wanted to do with you, places I wanted to take you. I had our whole future planned out and you just threw it all in my face. Every last detail that I had been dreaming about, you threw away." 

Brooke was furious. 

If there was one thing Lucas remembered about their relationship, was that Brooke's anger was unmistakable. The flirtatious glint in her eyes would disappear and her body language gave away exactly how she was feeling. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have walked in the other direction afraid of the brunettes temper. 

But not Lucas, he stood his ground as he waited for her to say something. 

"You don't have the right to say that Lucas," she said finally as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to slap him, to scream and tell him exactly how many times he had done the same thing to her. 

"Why the hell not, it's the truth!" 

Brooke shook her head sadly. "It's not. When we broke up, all I wanted was for you to fight for me. To prove to me and to everyone else that you really wanted me. Not Peyton. And what did you do? You went to her, you dated her!" 

"You told me to!" 

"No, I didn't. I asked you a question and you looked at Peyton. That was my answer, you didn't want me. And I didn't want to be second choice." 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I did what I thought you wanted okay? Besides it's not like you wasted anytime..." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"Nick?" 

"That was different Lucas, I was trying to get over you." 

"Chase?" 

There was dead silence and Brooke sighed. How had a simple evening of babysitting her God son have brought up so many past feelings? Maybe she had been wrong to think that Lucas and her could be friends. Perhaps moving back to Tree Hill had been a mistake, as Chase had pointed out. 

"Don't you see?" Lucas said closing the distance between the two of them. "We've both done things that we shouldn't have done. We've both done things we regret. But that doesn't change the fact that we're still here." 

Tears entered Brooke's eyes as she waited for him to continue. 

"That's what I wanted to talk about, I want to be..." 

He was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and Haley calling out for Brooke. Brooke sent him a sympathetic smile before heading down the hall and down the steps. 

"I'm coming Hales," he could hear Brooke say. 

TBC... 

Okay girlies review time. I promise another update in a bit. Up next? 

- Brooke's opening of her shop 

- The secret's out of the bag 

- Brooke and little James talk 

- Brooke decides to make it work (but with who?) 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: It feels like home to me

Author: D. Sollers

Subject: She was fiercly independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day, and I don't even think she knows it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill.

Author's Notes: Okay so here is my next chapter. Don't forget there's a bit of an afternote after this chapter ends that I want you all to read okay? Thanks for the reviews, I love them all so much. Enjoy the chapter even though it's a sad one :-(

**It feels like home to Me**

Chapter Ten

By: 

D. Sollers 

A week had past since Brooke had babysat with Lucas and she had successfully been able to avoid him. Between morning sickness and getting ready for the grand opening of her boutique, she had enough on her mind to worry about. 

It was six thirty, a half an hour before the store would open and Brooke was nervous. Everything had been set up, there was nothing left for her to do as she nervously tapped against the counter. 

"Wow," Nathan said as he entered the small boutique. "This place looks great Brooke," he said placing a quick kiss on her forehead and turning to his wife. 

Haley nodded her head as she hugged her friend, turning around to look at the clothes in the shop. "This is awesome Brooke, I am so proud of you." She made her way to one of the racks and picked up one of the dresses. "Where is everyone else?" 

"I'm not sure..." 

As she went to finish, there was a knock on the glass doors and she could make out Peyton and Mouth standing on the other side. She walked towards the door and let them in, smiling as she saw people she knew standing outside waiting for the shop to open. 

"Brooke! This is amazing," Peyton asked, wrapping her arms around her best friends shoulder. "You've done great." 

"Thanks..." 

Brooke ran her hand over the silky material of her dress. It had taken her forever to figure out what she wanted to wear, the majority of her clothes fit a little too snug for her comfort. She decided on a plain black, empire cut dress that accentuated her chest but left her stomach hidden. 

"Is that Jake?" Brooke asked, her eyes darting through the crowd gathering outside. Peyton grinned from ear to ear and nodded her head happily. "Oh wow Peyt, when did that happen?" 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess about the same time you and Lucas happened." 

The mention of Lucas had taken Brooke by surprise but she ignored her friends comment. 

"Congratulations Peyt, I know how much you loved him." 

"About that..." Peyton said quietly. There was no easy way of asking for forgiveness but Peyton knew she had to try. After all it was her fault that Brooke's relationship with Lucas hadn't worked out the first time. 

And the second time. 

"I know this isn't the time and it's not the place to do this but I just want to say that I'm sorry," Peyton said honestly. She looked at Brooke for some sort of sign to continue but was meant with just a hug from her friend. 

Brooke smiled. "It's okay Peyt, hoes over bros." 

Peyton nodded her head, not knowing what else she could say. 

"Karen called, she said that she's picking up James and Lilly from the baby sitter and then she'll be here." Haley joined her two friends and then looked towards the door. 

"You did it Brooke," Peyton said turning towards her friend. "All you're dreams are coming true and we're all here to be a part of it." 

Brooke smiled as Nathan came from the back storage room with a bottle of champagne. "Time to celebrate, countdown everyone..." 

_"5."_

_"4."_

_"3."_

_"2."_

_"1."_

Brooke walked slowly towards the door, unlocking it carefully. She could make out familiar faces, friends that she had went to high school with and people she had met briefly. As the people moved past her, Brooke noticed Chase in the background. 

"Hey," he said casually as he walked towards him. 

Brooke smiled. "Hi." He handed her a dozen roses, red ones just like the ones she had always loved. "Thanks," she said softly. "I'm glad you came, it means a lot to me that you're here." 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he admitted honestly. "Where is everyone?" 

Brooke pointed towards the inside of the shop and the group of friends who had gathered around the counter. "I'm going to go and say hello to everyone," Chase said before walking off. 

She stayed behind, afraid of all the questions she would face once inside the shop. Brooke watched, amazed by the amount of people had showed up for the opening of her store. 

"Brooke." 

Lucas' voice had pulled her out of her thoughts as he took a step towards her. She didn't turn to face him, enjoying the feeling of success. 

"I'm proud of you Brooke." 

It wasn't the first time someone had said that to her tonight but the tone in Lucas voice had touched her. She turned towards him and smiled gently. "Thanks Luke, that means a lot to me." 

He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and squeezed her gently. "Lets go inside," he said. Lucas went to take a step forward but was caught off guard by Brooke's hand. 

"Can we just stand here for a minute?" 

Lucas nodded his head and watched Brooke as she stared into the open doors of her shop. Her friends were laughing, all of them too busy listening to the joke that Nathan was telling. The cashier at the counter was busily ringing up customers orders as people mingled in the shop. 

"Okay," Brooke said with a smile. "I'm ready." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

An hour later, Karen had arrived with Lilly and James. She had given her congratulations to Brooke, casually placing her hand over the girls stomach. "You know Brooke, a black dress isn't going to hide the baby forever." 

Brooke nodded her head, understanding just what Karen was getting at. It still felt odd, after all those years to have Karen in her life. Her exes mother was the closest thing she ever had to family. 

The shop had begun to empty out, the only people left were the ones that Brooke was closest to. 

"I'm going to tell them," Brooke admitted finally. 

Karen smiled and watched as Lilly played with James and Lucas. "I know you will and I know that when you do, you'll be surprised at just how many people support you." 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

Karen nodded her head yes and waited for Brooke to continue. 

"When you had Lucas, did you regret not making it work with Dan?" 

Karen sighed quietly as she thought about how she was going to answer Brooke. "At times," she finally managed to say. It hurt her to think of him, to think about the man who had taken away Kieth from her but she continued. "I didn't want Lucas to not have a father in his life and I always wanted to give him a family." 

"But he had Kieth," Brooke said. 

Karen nodded her head sadly. "Yes and he was more of a father than Dan ever could have been. But I think about it sometimes, if Dan had been apart of Lucas life from the beginning... maybe things would have turned out differently." 

"What's with all the gloomy faces? It's a celebration," Haley said with a laugh. 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and watched as Nathan joined them. "Yes and now we have to toast..." He handed Brooke a glass filled with champagne and then began to hand out the others. Brooke gave Karen a worried glance but was caught off guard by James pulling at her skirt. 

"You can't have that Aunt Brooke," James began. He pulled at her dress but she ignored her. "It's bad for the baby!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

All eyes were on Brooke as she stared down at her God son. James turned around and looked at his parents who were staring at Brooke. "Oops... I'm sorry," James said quietly. 

Brooke smiled before she brought him into a hug. "It's okay sweetie. I'm sorry, I never should have made you keep it a secret." 

"You didn't, Uncle Lucas did..." 

Lucas turned towards James at the mention of his name and heard everyone around him gasp in surprise. "What's going on?" Lucas asked, turning towards Peyton only to be greeted by a slap across his face. 

"You got her pregnant?" Peyton asked him angrily. 

He shook his head, his hand still rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" 

"I can't believe you got her pregnant!" 

Lucas was about to say something when Brooke cut him off. "Enough, damn it!" Brooke walked towards Lucas, asking him quietly if he was okay before continuing. "Yes, okay? I am pregnant, a little over three months to be exact. But the baby's not his." 

Haley turned towards her friends, surprised that two of the closest people in the world to her, had kept something like this a secret. She had known Lucas since they were little and the two had told each other everything. And here he was, keeping a secret from her about her other best friend. 

"If it's not Luke's baby, who's is it?" Nathan asked. 

Brooke struggled with what to say, as she looked around the room at her friends. "It's..." Brooke couldn't form the words. How could she explain that she was having Chase's baby, when everyone expected the baby to be Lucas'? 

"It's mine." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I guess there's another reason to celebrate then," Jake said finally. He walked away from his spot beside Peyton and hugged Brooke. "Congratulations Brooke," he said. 

She whispered a thank you towards him before turning to Chase. 

"When? How did this happen?" Peyton asked. 

Brooke didn't want to answer anymore questions, all she wanted to do was go home and put her head on a pillow. Somehow, what was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life had ended up a mess. 

There were so many people staring at her, waiting for answers that she wasn't sure she had. So when Chase began to answer them, Brooke smiled appreciatively. 

Her friends all circled around her, offering her comforting words and advice. Brooke had smiled back at them, not really paying attention to anything other than Lucas and James together in the corner. The two had similar expressions across their face, both obviously upset with everything that had just been discussed. 

She did her best to ignore the guilt that was running through her and made her way towards Haley. 

"Hi tutor mom," Brooke said. She waited for Haley to yell at her, to scream at her for keeping such a big secret. But instead, Haley gave Brooke a hug. 

"At least now I understand," Haley said finally. Brooke looked down at the mother in front of her and raised an eyebrow, confused by her best friends statement. "I guess I never understood why you couldn't things out with Lucas. And now I do." 

Brooke nodded her head, knowing the truth behind Haley's statement. There was no chance of a relationship with Lucas, maybe there never had been. In high school it had been Peyton and Brooke's insecurities that had kept them apart and now, years later it was Chase and their baby. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What's wrong little man?" Lucas asked as he took a seat beside his nephew. 

James looked up at Lucas and then back down to the floor. He didn't want to upset anyone but he was angry. Brooke wasn't supposed to be having someone elses baby because that meant that Brooke and Lucas couldn't work things out. 

"It's not fair," James said finally. 

Lucas smiled gently at the little boy. "What's not?" 

"I wanted Brooke to be my Aunt," James admitted honestly. "Mommy always says that she's my aunt but if you two got married then she'd really be my aunt!" 

Lucas' smile fell a little as he began to speak. "James, Brooke is more than just your aunt. She's your God mom and that's more important than any aunt could ever be." 

"I guess but it still makes me sad." 

Lucas nodded his head as he hugged his nephew. 

"Me too," he whispered. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"I'm going to get out of here," Jake whispered towards Brooke. She nodded her head and watched as Jake headed towards the door, Peyton not far behind. 

"Wait Jake," Peyton called out to him. 

He turned to look at her before shaking his head. 

"I can't Peyton," Jake said finally. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't be with you. Not now, not after everything that just happened." 

"But..." 

"No Peyton, don't you get it? What happened back there?" Jake said finally. "You slapped Lucas! Do you know what that means?" 

Peyton shook her head no. "That I was hurt, I felt..." 

"Exactly, why were you hurt? Because you still have feelings for him! Don't you get it? It wouldn't bother you if you didn't." 

She bit her lip, wondering what she should say to him to change his mind. "Damn it Jake, you don't get to do this okay?" Her voice was steady, more determined than she had ever been. 

"You're right, I do care. Because that's my best friend back there. And I care about Lucas, I really do. I want them to work out whatever the hell their relationship is because I've finally realized what I should have known this whole time. Lucas and Brooke are meant to be together. Just like us." 

He went to say something but was silenced by her lips crashing down on his. She smiled against his mouth, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth and deepening the kiss. When she pulled away, she looked up at him a small smile creeping on her lips. 

"Let's get out of here," she said suggestively. 

Jake didn't say anything as he nodded his head, taking her hand and joining it with hers. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lucas told me you were out here," Brooke said as she approached her God son, who was sitting at the picnic table in front of her shop. 

He didn't look up from the coloring book that he was coloring in but waited until she continued. "I want to say I'm sorry," Brooke continued. "I should have told everyone the truth from the beginning." 

"It's okay Brooke," James said finally. 

She shook her head no and continued. "No, it's not. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with your mom and dad. And you." He smiled up at her and she wrapped her arm around him hugging him gently. 

"I really wanted you and uncle Luke to be together." 

She smiled. "I know, but guess what? I think you'll like Chase. He has a bunch of comic books I'm sure he'd let you borrow." 

"Are you going to marry Chase?" 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders sadly, not really knowing what she could say to explain things to her five year old god son. "I don't think so," she admitted honestly. 

"Then there's still hope for you and uncle Luke?" 

"I'm not sure," Brooke sighed. 

"You know maybe you could raise the baby alone. Britney Spears does it." 

Brooke laughed, taken back by James' comments. "And how in the world do you know about Britney Spears?" 

"Aunt Bevin and uncle Skillz babysit me sometimes." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooke waved goodbye towards Nathan, Haley and James, before turning her attention back towards her shop. Everyone else had pretty much left, except for Lucas and Mouth who were busy cleaning up the mess everyone had left. 

"It's okay, you guys can leave the rest for me. Get out of here," she smiled. 

Mouth shrugged his shoulders. "I should get going. Luke, you need a lift home?" 

Lucas shook his head no. "I think I want to walk," he said finally. 

The two watched as Mouth made his way out of the shop and Brooke turned towards Lucas. "I wanted to say thank you, I know you caught a lot of slack for knowing about the baby." 

"It's okay, I'm just glad you told me." 

She nodded her head, before sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"I've been avoiding you," Brooke said quietly. "I guess I forgot how hard it was just being your friend." 

"I know," Lucas agreed. 

Brooke smiled sadly as she continued. "That's what I wanted to talk about actually." 

"Brooke, I've been meaning to talk to you too." 

"I think I need some space." 

_Space?_

Lucas stared down at her intently. She needed space? He had been ready to ask her for another chance, and she wanted space? As he struggled with what to say next, Brooke began to speak. 

"I think for the time being I need to really focus on the shop and the baby. I need to be able to do this for myself and not depend on anybody." 

Lucas didn't know what to say. "Is this about Chase? Are you going to work things out with him?" 

"It's not about Chase Lucas, it's about me." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "You can't do this alone," he said finally. 

"And I'm not going to. There's a lot of people who are going to help me Lucas and Chase has found a job here in Tree Hill..." 

Lucas rolled his eyes. "So it is about Chase." 

"I love you Lucas," Brooke said, ignoring his previous statement. 

He smiled at her statement and waited as she continued. 

"But Chase is the father of this baby and that's got to count for something." 

Lucas reached for her hand. "Don't do this Brooke." 

"I'm sorry Lucas," Brooke said finally. 

TBC... 

Okay, now no rotten tomato's okay? I am first and foremost a Brucas fan and anyone that knows my writings knows that noone stands a chance between Brooke and Lucas. But in order for Brooke to move on sucesfully, pregnant with Chase's child is to try and make it work with him. But what could go wrong you ask? Well read to find out. I promise CB will not be as long as you expect and there will still be a lot of BL in the next couple of chapters- including a flashback in the next one. Please review ladies. 

Upnext: 

-BL happy flashback 

-BC decorate the nursery 

- HB talk about the baby 

- Lucas confronts Chase 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: It feels like home to Me

Author: D. Sollers

Subject: BL, NH, JP with a bit of BC and LP. She was fiercly independant; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I'm not even sure she knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Nor would I want to right now.

Author's Notes: Here it is, another update. Expect a few tomorrow during the day.

**It Feels Like Home To Me**

Chapter Eleven 

By 

D Sollers 

"Can we just stay like this?" 

Peyton snuggled closer to Jake as his arms gripped around her waist. The two had gone back to her place, leaving Jenny with Jake's mother and giving them their much needed alone time. Jake sighed as he placed a small kiss on Peyton's lips. 

"It's time to face the real world," Jake admitted honestly. 

Peyton shook her head causing him to laugh a bit. "The real world can wait, lets just stay here. Lets stay in bed all day long." Her voice was soft as she stared up at him, hoping that he would agree with her master plan. 

"We can't." 

Peyton pouted, all to aware of how she was acting. 

"Why not?" 

Jake sat up and took a minute to pull his shirt over his head. "Because Jenny and I had plans today and because you need to apologize to your best friend." 

Peyton groaned. She knew that her behavior last night had been uncalled for and that she had overreacted. Her insecurities had gotten the best of her, having spent most of her college life being afraid of Lucas' feelings for Brooke. 

But things had changed since then, her head had finally caught up with her heart and she had realized that she was wrong with her choosing Lucas. How had she been so stupid to believe that her heart was anyone's but Jake's? 

"She hates me," Peyton sighed. 

Jake shook his head as he got out of bed, pulling the jeans over his legs. "Brooke could never hate you and you know that. So why don't you go and talk to her." 

She sat up and stared up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Why do you always have to be right?" She asked quietly as he leaned down and kissed her. 

"It's part of my charm," Jake grinned. 

Peyton nodded her head as she tilted her head to the side. "Among other things," she said suggestively as she nibbled on his lip. Pulling him closer towards her, she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Five minutes, okay? No more," Jake said deepening the kiss. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The events from the night before had played over and over in Brooke's head the following morning, leaving her feeling unsure of what to do next. She had chosen Chase because he was the right choice, because her relationship with Lucas had ended in high school and the damage that had been done couldn't't be repaired. 

"This is good, isn't't it?" 

Chase looked up from his position on the floor, trying to piece together the crib but failing miserably. 

"What's good?" He asked, obviously frustrated that he wasn't't understanding the directions. 

"Us," she replied softly. It took her everything in her not to cringe as she used the word but continued. "I know that you want us to be more than friends and I just want you to know..." 

He stood up and took a few steps towards her, taking her face into his hands. "Listen Brooke, I know that I hurt you but I'm here now. I can't change the past, I know that. But I can be here for you and for the baby in the future..." 

"I'd like that," she said quietly.

He smiled and nodded his head, bringing her into a hug. "We're going to make this work, I promise." And even as he said the words, she couldn't't help the feeling of uneasiness spreading through out her body. 

"Knock knock," Haley said as she entered Brooke's apartment. She had a box of donuts in her hands that she placed on the counter before turning to look at Chase and Brooke. "I talked to Mouth and he agreed to look after your boutique for a couple of hours while we went shopping." 

Brooke pulled herself away from Chase and looked down at Haley skeptically. "Why are we going shopping?" 

"Because you're having a baby!" Haley giggled, throwing her arms around her best friend. She had spent the majority of the night being angry at both Brooke and Lucas for keeping it a secret but after talking with Nathan, had decided that Brooke needed all the support that she could offer. 

Brooke laughed at her friend and then pulled away. "Yes but I don't know if it's a girl or a boy..." 

"Who cares! When has Brooke Davis ever turned down a chance to shop?" She raised her eyebrow and just as Brooke was about to protest Chase turned towards her. 

"Brooke she's right. Besides, I have this covered. You just go and have fun okay?" 

Brooke smiled at Chase before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being so supportive..." 

Brooke said quietly as Chase looked down at her. "I just think we need to be together right now..." 

"We can do something tonight, okay? I promise. I'll cook you dinner and we can talk," Chase said as Brooke nodded her head. 

Haley put her hands on her hips and glared at the two of them. "Okay you are taking way too long to agree to go shopping. Lets go already!" 

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed towards her friend. "Okay, okay tutor mom- you win." The two linked arms as Brooke grabbed a hold of her purse and headed towards the door. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is perfect," Brooke said snuggling into her boyfriends chest. The weekend at Rachel's cabin had come and gone and they were now back home in Tree Hill, dealing with the aftermath of Kieth's funeral and the fact that Haley and Nathan were getting remarried. Lucas was about to take a vacation with his mother and would be gone for several days. 

He nodded his head, taking a deep breath and smelling her familiar scent. Her hair smelled like a mixture of flowers and vanilla, her body lotion like strawberries. He shut his eyes as she ran her finger over his heart. "I love you Lucas," she said. There was hesitation in her voice as he opened his eyes to stare down at her. "I can't believe how much I love you..." 

Lucas held her tightly, his arm running up and down the small of her back. "I can't imagine my life without you," he said honestly. And it was true. It amazed him how much his relationship with Brooke had taken him by surprise. What had started out in junior year of high school as just a meaningless relationship had turned into a love he prayed would never end. 

"Me either Luke, I never want things to change." 

Things were happening, changes in their lives were passing them by. As he held his girlfriend of over a few months, he squeezed her gently. "Nothing's going to change Brooke," he said quietly. "You're the most important thing in my life and I am never going to walk away from you again." 

"Promise me," Brooke said as she looked up at him. 

Green eyes met blue as he stared back her. His breath caught in his throat as he nodded his head. 

"I promise." 

Brooke fought tears as she stared at the books in front of her. There were hundreds of different baby books, offering different plans and ways to get ready for a new baby. She stood helpless, caught off guard at the memories of her and Lucas flooding back to her. 

"Do you remember in senior year, when you were reading this book?" 

Haley lifted up the familiar book and stared at her friend. Brooke nodded her head as Haley smiled. "You've been such a good friend to me Brooke," she admitted honestly. 

"Hales..." 

Haley cut her off as she continued. "It really hurt me when I found out you were pregnant. You were the first person I told when I found out about James and who did you tell? Lucas of all people?" 

Brooke looked down at the ground, not wanting her friend to see the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. "I tried to tell you, you don't know how many times I thought about picking up the phone and calling you. But it's different then when you had James..." 

"How is it different?" Haley asked quietly. 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "You were married for God's sake," Brooke exclaimed. She turned towards her friend and shook her head. "You and Nathan were happy and in love..." 

Haley grew quiet, feeling bad about the circumstances that Brooke was now facing. Not only was she about to become a mother but she wasn't married and wasn't even with the father. 

"We're going to help you through this," Haley said finally. She picked up a calender, an important necessity she said that would help Brooke remember things about her pregnancy. The two once again linked arms, showing their friendship and loyalty towards one another. 

Brooke smiled at her friend. 

"I know, that's why I came home." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Tell me a secret," Brooke said as she laid her head against his pillow. 

Lucas ran his fingers over her face, pulling at the loose hair that she hadn't tucked behind her ears. He loved waking up to her in the mornings like this, almost as much as he loved falling a sleep next to her. 

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his lips kissing her fingertips softly. 

"That's not a secret," she whispered with a laugh. 

He nodded his head. Everyone in the town of Tree Hill knew how beautiful Brooke was, there was no use in pretending other wise. "Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered against her skin, carefully pushing his body against hers. 

"No." Her voice was raspy and she stared at him dead on, daring him to tell her more. 

For the first time in their relationship, Lucas was at a loss for words. How could he explain just what she did to him? How was it possible that someone could cause such emotions within him. 

"You make me loose my mind," he said honestly. 

Brooke laughed, lightly hitting his arm. "I'm being serious..." 

"So am I," he admitted. "I never knew I could feel this way about someone." 

She raised her eyebrow and kissed him gently on the lips. "Like what Luke?" 

"Like I could spend forever with you?" He said as he sat up, obviously frustrated. "I'm 18 and I feel as if this is it, you know? Like for the rest of my life there will be no comparison to this moment. To you." 

Brooke smiled softly. "Then what's wrong?" 

She sat up and pulled the blue sheet around her naked body. He sighed, turning towards her and shaking his head. "I hate feeling like this, like it's wrong to love you so much." 

Brooke ran her hand across his shoulder blade, kissing his neck gently. 

"I hate wanting to be happy when my mom is in so much pain. I want to be happy with you, to just be with you but I can't shake the feeling that things are about to happen. Things that are going to change everything." 

Brooke nodded her head. "Like college?" 

He didn't answer her, just continued on with his train of thought. 

"Just tell me something Brooke... Tell me that no matter what, we'll always find our way back to each other." 

She looked down to the ground, her eyes filling over with tears. He was asking her the same thing that she had asked him, just days before. 

Brooke smiled as she turned him towards her. "This is it Luke," 

she said. Brooke took the opportunity to release the sheet from around her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Forever," she breathed against his skin as he deepened the kiss. 

For a moment, hot tears stung both of their cheeks and neither were able to tell exactly who was crying. As their bodies fell against the bed, Lucas repeated her last statement. 

"Forever," he said burying his head against her neck. 

He knew he shouldn't be there. Pulling up to the apartment that he had spent endless nights at, hesitation ran through his body. There was no point in him being there, Brooke had made her decision. Things between them would have never worked, at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

But still, as he parked his car he couldn't help but wonder if that was really true. Nathan and Haley's relationship had lasted throughout high school, college and even after. Jake and Peyton had proved last night that their relationship was anything but over. 

There was no turning back as he knocked his hand against the door. Brooke's car was in the parking lot, he could make out the familiar blue Volkswagen that had been the place where he had lost his virginity in. 

He knew she was home as he banged against the door. When a light in the living room switched on, Lucas leaned against the door. "Brooke, it's me..." Lucas said, loud enough for the person on the other side to hear him. "I'm not letting you walk away again, I can't." 

Lucas stuffed his hands in his jean pockets as he continued. "I've never stopped loving you, I thought that you should know that. I know that it doesn't change anything, that you're still determined to work things out with Chase..." 

The door opened and Chase looked at Lucas. There was silence, as the two men looked at one another. Lucas shook his head, the reality of Brooke choosing Chase was becoming more and more apparent. 

"You should go," Chase said finally. 

Lucas shook his head as he pushed the door to Brooke's apartment open. "Not until I tell her the truth." He began to call out to her, several times but there was no answer. "She's here, isn't she?" 

Chase said nothing as Lucas continued. 

"I love her," he admitted. "I loved her for so long I don't know how to stop and you being here doesn't change that. If this is what she wants... if she honestly chooses you then, I respect that. Because all I want is her happy. But if there's a chance... if there's a part of her that doubts where her heart is, then I am not going anywhere." 

Chase stared intently at Lucas, a smirk spreading across his face. "Is that what you said to Peyton?" He rolled his eyes as he walked across the room and picked up a picture of him and Brooke. "Brooke is never going to get past what you two did to her. She's never going to get over it enough to give you a second chance." 

"How in the hell do you know?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Because she hasn't forgiven me either." 

Lucas looked at the man who could be considered his enemy and shook his head. How could he be angry at someone who had fallen in love with Brooke? "Forgiven you for what?" Lucas asked finally. 

"Lets just say you're not the only idiot who cheated on her." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooke couldn't believe her outing with Haley had taken all day, as her friend dropped her off. She had gathered all of her bags and exited the car, offering Haley a smile and a promise to go to lunch someday in the next week. 

As she put the key into her apartment door, she realized the door had been unlocked. "Chase? Are you still here?" She said, entering the apartment carefully and dropping the bags on the floor. 

She made her way towards the spare bedroom, pushing it open with her foot. "Chase?" 

"He's not here," Lucas said as he flipped on the light switch and allowed Brooke to see the nursery. The crib was put together as was the diaper table and the book shelf that had several books already on it. 

Brooke took a deep breath. 

"What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged his shoulders as Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't kill him did you?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"I could have," he teased. "But there wouldn't have been enough time to bury the body." 

She laughed, leaning her body against the door. 

"So where is he?" Brooke asked. 

"He'll be back in a bit, I was supposed to finish this and slip out before you got home." 

He walked towards the closet, pulling out the gift that he had bought her a few days ago. "But I wanted to give you this," he said, handing her the gift. "To give both of you this..." 

Brooke nodded her head as she carefully pulled open the bag and peeked inside. Pulling out the book, she smiled slightly. "This was the one book Haley buy for me today..." 

She glanced down at the name book and waited for him to say something. "I uh..." he cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I highlighted a few of the names, ones I thought you would like..." 

"Luke..." Brooke held his gaze. 

He smiled. "I understand now Brooke," he admitted. She raised her eyebrow, confused by his statement but waited for him to continue. "It's important for you to try and make this work and it's important for me that you're happy." 

They could both hear the door open and Chase call out to Brooke. "Babe, are you home?" He called out. 

Lucas smiled as he brought his ex into a hug. "I love you Brooke," he whispered quietly as he gently kissed her on her forehead. 

"Forever." 

His last statement had caught Brooke off guard as he slipped out of the room and said goodbye to Chase. Brooke leaned against the door to the nursery and fought back the tears that were filling her eyes. 

"I love you too Luke," she murmured, to no one but herself. 

TBC... 

Alright ladies please review! 

Up next!! 

- Two months have past in Tree Hill as Brooke struggles with making things work with Chase. 

- A doctor's appointment (boy or girl?) 

- Three's company (Brooke, Lucas and Chase) 

- Peyton and Jake share some news 

- Haley and Nathan hire a nanny 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: It feels like home to Me 

Author: D Sollers 

Subject: BL. She was fiercly independant; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she had changed more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I am not sure she even knows it. Some NH and JP with slight BC and LP. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill but I would love me some Jake Jageleski ;-) What can I say? Bryan Greenberg is a hottie.  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay but my family was on vacation and when I got back it was straight to work. But the wait is over and I should not only be updating this one regularly but look out for my new surprise in a few hours. 

**It feels like home to me**

**By **

**D Sollers**

**Chapter Twelve**

Within the two months that had passed, Brooke had noticed a lot of changes in her life. The idea of having a baby was hitting her, as the majority of her clothes she couldn't fit anymore. 

Suddenly the stomach that she had hidden so well, was in full view of anyone who had taken a moment to notice. Her cravings were constant as was the morning sickness. 

There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door and she could hear it pop open. "I'm not getting out of bed," Brooke groaned, pulling the blanket up around her. The baby weight that had slowly began to show had taken her by surprise, as was the lack of self confidence that Brooke had always mastered. 

"You have to," Chase said as he walked towards her and sat down on the bed. "You're doctor's appointment is today." 

Brooke groaned again as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm not leaving this apartment," she said finally. He laughed at her, gently pulling the blanket back away from her. 

"That's too bad because Peyton and Haley were taking you out for breakfast." 

She thought for a moment, warming up to the idea of having a freshly cooked breakfast. After spending one to many mornings on cold cereal or pop-tarts, Brooke groaned in defeat. 

"Fine. But after the doctor's appointment I am coming straight home." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Oh my God Brooke, you're practically glowing!" 

Haley nodded her head, agreeing with Peyton. 

"I wish I looked that good when I was five months pregnant." 

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat down on the booth and her friends joined her. "Yes, I look like a million dollars. A great big FAT million dollars." 

"You're not fat," Haley laughed. 

Peyton nodded her head as she reached across the table and squeezed Brooke's hand. "It's just baby weight. Once the baby is here you'll be back to the Brooke we all know." 

"And envy," Haley chimed in. 

Brooke sighed, resting her hand over her stomach. "But what if I don't? What if my hips get wider, or my boobs start to sag.." She started to pout, shooting a glare at both of her friends, daring them to make fun of her. 

"You'd still be beautiful." 

The voice caught them all of guard, as Lucas approached from behind them. Brooke found herself blushing as she stared down at the plate in front of her. 

"So what's this about anyway?" Brooke said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her friends. "Why is everyone here?" 

Haley shrugged her shoulders as Nathan and Jake came over to the table as well. Nathan leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips before turning towards Peyton. 

"You're not having a baby, right?" 

There was silence for a few seconds and Jake shook his head. He took a hold of Peyton's hand and stood her up, so that they were standing next to one another. 

"We're getting married," Jake said finally. 

Haley's mouth fell open and the group surrounding Jake and Peyton struggled with what to say. "That's great man," Lucas said. He gave his friend a hug and then turned towards Peyton. "I'm happy for you Peyt." She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. 

"Yeah, congratulations." 

Nathan shook Jake's hand before turning towards his wife. When Haley said nothing he squeezed her hand. "Yeah... that's great," Haley managed to say. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." 

All eyes were on Brooke who had abruptly pushed past Lucas. "What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked quietly, turning towards Haley. 

"I thought Brooke would be excited," Peyton admitted. "I mean all the gowns and the flowers..." 

Jake nodded his head. "And the music and the food." 

"She loves wedding's," Lucas added. 

Haley smiled sadly, knowing all too well how much Brooke loved weddings. Brooke had been so involved with her wedding, every last detail Brooke had helped Haley with. 

"I don't understand why she's upset." 

Haley glared at Peyton. "Isn't it obvious? I think we're all thinking it, in the back of our minds. But nobody is going to say anything because no one wants to hurt precious Peyton. And I'm sick of it." 

"Haley this isn't..." Nathan began as his wife cut him off. 

"No this isn't the time and I am sorry Jake," she admitted. She turned towards Jake, giving him a sympathetic smile. "But I've kept my mouth shut long enough. You want to know why Brooke's upset?" 

"Haley..." 

This time it wasn't her husband who was trying to stop her, it was her brother in law. But still, Haley didn't listen. "No Luke, you listen. This is just as much your fault as it is hers. Don't you get it? Brooke loved you so much but she loved Peyton more. She broke up with you so that Peyton would be happy and the joke's on her because you didn't make her happy!" 

She crossed her arms over her chest and continued. "Don't you get it Peyton? By you choosing Jake in the end, Brooke gave up Lucas for nothing. And now she's pregnant by a man she doesn't even love." 

Haley didn't wait for any of her friends to say anything as she pushed past them and headed off towards the bathroom to find Brooke. Peyton felt guilty as she looked from Jake, to Lucas and then finally towards Nathan. 

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and let out a laugh. 

"I just thought it was because she was going to look fat in the dress." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Karen's Cafe had once been Brooke's favorite place to be. Everything about it reminded her of the times she spent there as a teenager, in love with Lucas and happy. It gave her a familiar sense of family, something she didn't have growing up. 

But as she carefully locked the door behind her, Brooke couldn't help but feel as if that was gone now. She wasn't with Lucas anymore, something that had become more and more apparent over the years. That meant she had no ties to the people in this town, no ties to the woman who owned the cafe. 

Her friendship with Peyton had lessened over the years, as had her involvement with the others. And even though she was in Tree Hill to rectify that, to get back to the person she was... she couldn't help but realize how hard that was going to be. 

Especially when she was having Chase's baby. 

A knock pulled her out of her thoughts as she heard Haley's voice on the other side of the door. "Brooke, it's me..." She didn't hesitate as she unlocked the bathroom door, allowing access to her best friend. 

The only one who really understood her anymore. 

"Are you okay?" 

Haley knew the answer to the question but still felt as if she should ask. Perhaps she had been wrong and Brooke really was upset about something small. Perhaps there wasn't any residual anger left over towards Peyton and maybe she didn't really love Lucas. 

But as green eyes met hazel, Haley's fears were confirmed. Brooke was crying. "Oh Brooke," Haley said as she wrapped her friend into a hug and held her. "What are we going to do?" She asked quietly, as Brooke shrugged her shoulders. 

"I wish I knew," she admitted honestly. 

Haley sighed, not knowing what else to say to the brunette. The girl who had once been so brave, seemed so fragile right now. So scared and unsure of herself. 

"I yelled at Peyton," Haley laughed. 

Brooke raised her eyebrow as she looked at her friend, waiting for her to continue. "Yeah, lets just say I'm not the door mat everyone thought I was." 

"Hales..." 

Haley shook her head no. "I've just had it, you know? I mean the triangle from hell practically killed you junior year but I saw you bounce back from that. You became one of my best friends and just when I thought you couldn't get hurt again... They did it again. I will be damned if it's going to happen to you now, especially when you're carrying my god child!" 

Despite the situation, Brooke managed a small laugh. "What?" she asked, staring up at her friend. 

"Yeah, I mean it's only fair right? You're James God mom, it's only fair that I get to be your baby's." 

Brooke agreed as she hugged her friend again. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she admitted honestly. "We should really get back out there..." 

"I'll give you a few minutes," Haley said as she looked at her friend. As she made her way towards the bathroom door, Haley turned to look at Brooke once again. "You know Brooke, both Lucas and Chase can be apart of this baby's life. It doesn't have to be one or the other." 

Brooke nodded her head. "I know." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Is she okay?" 

The concern in his voice was didn't surprise Haley in the least. Lucas Scott was many things but he was always compassionate. She nodded her head sadly, trying to come up with exactly what to say. 

"She doesn't need this, any of it." 

Lucas stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and stared down at his best friend. "What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of just what his friend was getting at. Lucas wasn't trying to hurt Brooke, he was trying to do what she had asked him. 

"What I am trying to say is, if you want to be with Brooke..." Haley paused for a moment and sighed. "Then fight for her. Don't let her go because you think that's what she wants. Don't walk away because you think it's the right thing to do. If you love her, then fight." 

_I wanted you to fight for me.._

The words echoed in his head, reminding him of a different time. He could make out the distinct cry in Brooke's voice, desperate to get him to understand exactly where she was coming from. She wanted him to prove that he was that guy for her and he had let her down once again. 

"I make things worse," he admitted. 

Haley couldn't help as a laugh escaped her mouth. "Damn right you do but at least you're admitting it. What are you going to do about it?" 

"She's trying to make it work with Chase." 

"It'll never work with Chase, you and I both know it. You just have to be there for her when it falls apart." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" 

The doctor's question had startled her from her thoughts and she shook her head yes, as she looked across the room at Haley and at Chase. They smiled at her as the doctor placed more gel over her stomach and turned the monitor so that Brooke could see what the doctor saw. 

"It looks like you're having a girl," the doctor said. As the doctor continued, Brooke was lost in her own thoughts. Haley and Chase watched as the doctor explained the different parts of the body but Brooke couldn't concentrate. 

She was having a girl. 

A beautiful, baby girl who was going to be the best thing that happened to her. 

"Any questions?" 

Brooke started to cry, tears falling down her cheeks as Chase made his way towards her. "Brooke... what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

"Maybe we should give them a few minutes..." Haley asked, towards the doctor. The doctor nodded her head and the two left Chase and Brooke alone in the hospital room. 

Chase stared down at Brooke, trying his best to understand what was wrong. 

"Brooke..." 

"I need Lucas," she whispered. The words had taken them both by surprise, as she struggled with what to say next. He took a step back from her, shocked by the first words out of her mouth. "Chase, I'm sorry... I just..." 

He shook his head. 

"You love him," he answered her. 

**_TBC...  
Alrighty everyone, that was just a short chapter that is going to play very much into the next one. The next one is going to be quite long and will be out either tonight or tomorrow. Please review and thanks everyone for reading this story!_**

****


End file.
